SS: Operación Antropología
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: La agente Lyra del Servicio Secreto descubre un enorme secreto sobre sí misma. Un secreto que no quería saber, un secreto que cambiará su vida para siempre. Tributo al fic Anthropology por JasonTheHuman y traducido por camak
1. 001

_**AntroCon, Estadio de Fillydelfia; viernes 11:39am**_

Humanos, esas fabulosas criaturas que fascinaban a ponis de todas las edades desde tiempos inmemoriales. Antigua y falsa mitología diría cualquier poni con un poco de sentido común pero al menos una vez al año los ponis de todo el Reino que sí creían en ellos podían ser ellos mismos sin tener que preocuparse por nada. Y lo mejor es que podían conocer a muchas personalidades en el campo de la antropología, y de personalidades no había ninguna más grande que la famosísima doctora Lyra Heartstrings que en esos momentos se encontraba en su camerino arreglándose para su conferencia sobre sus últimos descubrimientos sobre la antigua raza.

—Aquí agente Heartstrings en camino a su posición. Treinta y dos segundos — dijo ella a través de su comunicador. — ¿Chicas?

En la consola de DJ que animaba el evento la famosa Vinyl Scratch DJP0N3 le dio con todo a los amplificadores y muy emocionada gritó:

—¿Se la están pasando bien antropólogos? ¡Esto es para la doc Heartstrings que está a punto de unirse a esta fiesta! Todos aquí se la saben, ¿no? ¡Cantemos juntos!

Y puso la cancioncita de 'Anthropology' cantada por la mismísima doctora Heartstrings. Y hablando de la más famosa de los antropólogos suspiró al escuchar la señal de Vinyl que significaba que efectivamente todos los demás agentes de campo estaban listos. ¿Por qué se dejó convencer por sus amigas, más específicamente Vinyl, de cantar eso? En fin salió al escenario y la multitud se calló de repente al igual que la cancioncita de Vinyl.

—Buenas tardes compañeros antropólogos. Primero lo primero: ¡los humanos existen!

Gritos y más gritos de emoción ante la declaración de Lyra que se arregló el cabello y comenzó la presentación de sus últimos descubrimientos.

—Bien, como pueden ver en la primera diapositiva tenemos el espejo que de alguna forma nos conecta con un mundo paralelo a Equestria que es literalmente un espejo de nuestro mundo pero en versión humana… sí, sí, todos nos volvimos locos cuando lo descubrimos pero ante todo he estado pensando… ¿y si no fueran esos los únicos humanos? ¿Y si en la infinita cantidad de universos exista otro mundo humano que no tenga que ver con Equestria pero a la vez esté en cierta forma conectado con nosotros?

Cambió la diapositiva a una antigua noticia de hace dieciséis años precisamente el día de su cumpleaños: una noche en que el cielo de Equestria pareció fragmentarse y se mostraron flashazos de un paisaje extraño en el fondo. Lyra sabía que fue sólo un intento de escape de Nightmare Moon y que no había tal paisaje pero estos antropólogos se tragaban lo que sea. La siguiente diapositiva, un acercamiento a las fotos del periódico en el cual Lyra tuvo el detalle de resaltar el paisaje como edificios de las ciudades humanas; el resto de los agentes del Servicio Secreto en la AntroCon se prepararon, esa era su señal. De pronto Octavia Melody entró de improviso y tomó a un guardia de seguridad del cuello de su camisa y puso un cuchillo en su garganta. Estaba con los ojos enrojecidos y gritando como una loca.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MONSTRUO ROSA? TODO EL TIEMPO ME HAS ESTADO MOLESTANDO Y AHORA QUE QUIERO PATEARTE TE DESAPARECES, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? PELEA COMO UN PONI, VAMOS PELEA ¡ME TIENES HARTA!

Miró hacia todos lados con una enorme sonrisa y las pupilas tan dilatadas que más parecían cabezas de alfileres. Siguió mirando, como buscando a algún poni muy para espanto de todos en la AntroCon. Finalmente suspiró.

—Bien, si ese es el caso voy a degollar a todos hasta encontrarte ¡Peste Rosa!

Y de un rápido movimiento liquidó al poni de seguridad iniciando una huida en masa del estadio de la AntroCon dejando solos a un grupo de ponis vestidos de negro con una clara mueca de desorientación en sus rostros y a Vinyl, Lyra, Octavia y el guardia 'degollado' (que no era más que Bon-Bon) se levantó y se limpió la jalea de frambuesas del uniforme.

—¿Qué significa esto? — Dijo el que parecía el líder de los ponis de negro.

—Que en el nombre del Servicio Secreto están arrestados… ¿tomar de rehenes a todos los idiotas que asisten a la AntroCon? Gran idea, suerte que su información se filtró — dijo Octavia con su rostro de loca volviendo a la normalidad.

Los ponis de negro gruñeron de frustración y se lanzaron contra las yeguas. A uno se le ocurrió tomar de rehén a la doctora Heartstrings pero ella le aplicó una llave maestra que le cortó el oxígeno que lo hizo desmayarse.

—¿A poco se creían que sí creo en tonterías de los humanos? — Dijo Lyra con una radiante sonrisa.

Comenzó la lucha entre los agentes y los terroristas. Muchos trataron de huir al ver que su operación estaba frustrada pero Bon-Bon arrojó sus dulces súper pegajosos a la entrada y quedaron atascados. Otros trataron de irse por la puerta de servicio, desgraciadamente ahí estaba la consola de Vinyl y ella los recibió con sus anteojos láser obligándolos a retroceder al centro del estadio donde finalmente Octavia y Lyra los liquidaron con sus instrumentos súper sónicos noqueándolos de golpe.

—Y misión cumplida — sonrió Lyra. — ¿Reportamos y vamos por pizza?

—Mejor chino.

Y las amigas se fueron, celebraron una pequeña fiesta en el tren de regreso a Ponyville y luego se separaron en sus respectivas parejas: Lyra y Bon-Bon y Vinyl y Octavia todas muy contentas.

—En serio suenas muy convincente cuando te pones a hablar sobre humanos mi amor — dijo Bon-Bon. — De veras me trago que te crees todo lo que dices.

—Sí, soy una artista para la actuación e inventas tonterías — sonrió Lyra mientras abría la puerta de la casa. — Pero me alegra que no tenga que fingir contigo nunca más.

Se besaron y al entrar casi se caen del susto cuando la Monarca principal de Equestria las esperaba dentro.

—Ay Princesa qué susto nos dio — dijo Lyra. — ¿En qué le podemos servir?

—Es complicado — dijo ella. — Primero que nada excelente trabajo liderando a tu escuadrón hoy, ese arresto nos ahorró cientos de vidas inocentes. Luego, ¿agente Drops, sería tan amable de esperar arriba?

Bon-Bon le sonrió a Lyra y subió a su dormitorio mientras que Lyra se dejaba caer en su sofá.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que no puede ser bueno?

—Ya, ya agente, no es lo que cree. Solamente tengo cierta curiosidad sobre la noticia que escogiste para la distracción. ¿Por qué esa en particular?

—¿Lo del intento de escape de su hermana? Pues ni idea, estaba buscando qué sandez podía escribir sobre los humanos, ya sabe, como es un tema tan gastado a estas alturas que me puse a revisar en la hemeroteca noticias viejas y me topé con una noticia del día en que nací. De hecho me sorprende que se la tragaran.

—Agente hizo un excelente trabajo, perdone mi curiosidad.

—Ey, sin problemas, soy un soldado y sigo órdenes.

—Pero me sorprende la cantidad de detalle que pudiste inventar de ese viejo cuento…

—Princesa por mí esto de la noticia quedó en el pasado y sus preguntas me hacen sospechar que sí pasó algo más… pero no lo sé ni me importa se lo aseguro. No era mi intención usar una noticia con información clasificada y le prometo que no tengo interés en investigar mucho más.

Celestia sonrió.

—Se lo agradezco agente.

—Ey, soy fiel a la Corona sin importar qué.

Entonces la Princesa se transportó fuera del hogar de las espías y Lyra subió al dormitorio en donde Bon-Bon la esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Ey, ¿qué quería la Princesa?

—Aparentemente la noticia que usé basar mis nuevos estudios era más de lo que aparentaba y ella vino a asegurarse que no investigara mucho más. Y le dije que no lo sé ni me importa.

—Ah, menos mal. Creí que te metiste en problemas.

—No, un errorcito como ese no es la gran cosa.

 _ **Ubicación desconocida; domingo 10:45pm**_

—¿Entonces jefe, qué opina sobre la conferencia de la Doctora Heartstrings? — Preguntó uno de los ponis mirando el trifoliar que fue repartido en la AntroCon.

El sujeto, un poni terrestre de color verde con una melena rubia y una Cutie Mark de un lata de guisantes lo examinó.

—Lástima que interrumpieron, pero de todos modos tenemos lo esencial. Tanto la doctora como yo estamos de acuerdo en que este fue un día crucial en la historia de Equestria. Ahora la doctora no sabe tanto como nosotros, tenemos que abrir su mente y hacer que el evento se repita y que el mundo humano se vuelva a fusionar con Equestria por unos instantes…

—Pero jefe Sweet Pea, ¿está dispuesto a llegar tan lejos para develar la verdad?

El poni verde se rio.

—Creo que no comprendes, la idea aquí no es develar una verdad que sé que será enterrada tan pronto se calme la histeria colectiva. Es un acto de piedad para la poni que inspiró mi vida: devolverla a su hogar, su verdadero hogar.

—Como usted quiera jefe Sweet Pea, igual ya tenemos todo preparado. Tal como lo planeamos sucederá este miércoles a las tres.

 _ **Libros y más, Canterlot; miércoles 2:57pm**_

Lyra miró de reojo el reloj y sonrió, la firma de libros sobre sus recientes descubrimientos de antropología estaba por terminar. Sólo quedaban unos diez ponis más y todo listo. Miró al sujeto que tenía enfrente y levantó una ceja, creía que lo conocía.

—Oiga, ¿lo he visto en algún lado?

—Pues… ¿lee mucho la sección financiera del periódico, doctora Heartstrings?

—¡Ah! Usted es el famoso millonario Sweet Pea, el magnate de las verduras enlatadas. ¿Cree en esto, de verdad?

—Pues claro, la verdad está ahí afuera — declaró el poni terrestre. — ¿Verdad chicos?

Todos los que estaban detrás de él dijeron:

—Lo que usted diga jefe.

—¿Toda esa gente trabaja para usted?

—Sí, guardaespaldas. Tener dinero es tener una diana pintada en la espalda.

Lyra sonrió, más por alivio de no tener que escribir más autógrafos que otra cosa pero Sweet lo tomó como que le gustara su broma y luego tomó su libro muy alegremente.

—Usted siempre inspiró mi vida doc, de no ser por usted no tendría los ojos abiertos…

—Eh, ¿gracias?

—¿Sabe? Por un momento pensé que inventaba cosas sólo por vender más libros…

Lyra miró disimuladamente hacia las salidas, los guardaespaldas de Sweet estaban bloqueando las salidas, demonios, se preparó mentalmente pero ni con su entrenamiento podría dominar a nueve ponis a la vez, su única esperanza era atrapar a su líder para luego usarlo de escudo viviente. Demonios, ¿en serio una simple firma de libros le traería problemas? Lo peor era que no era un enemigo de Equestria sino un idiota que se tomaba muy en serio las cosas que escribía precisamente para desviar la atención de su verdadero trabajo.

—En fin, con sus nuevos descubrimientos supe que su búsqueda de la verdad estaba apuntando a la dirección correcta — dijo Sweet. — Pero hay más allá en la verdad, en los archivos de Celestia, no; no los de Canterlot sino los verdaderos Archivos Reales…

Lyra hizo un face-hoof, otra teoría de conspiración decía que los Archivos de Canterlot no eran los verdaderos archivos secretos de Celestia sino una fachada para distraer a enemigos del Reino aunque esa sí era verdadera.

—En fin, sabe la mitad de lo que pasó esa noche, doc…

Lyra entonces se arrojó sobre Sweet Pea dispuesta a noquearlo para escapar pero antes que se pudiera acercar los guardaespaldas la golpearon e inmovilizaron del cuerno y los cascos.

—Doc, sé que tiene miedo pero escúcheme por favor — dijo Sweet. — Durante esa noche la energía generada por Nightmare al tratar de liberarse creó múltiples brechas al mundo humano…

Lyra hizo un nuevo face-hoof de exasperación.

—… y aunque se solucionó hubo un efecto secundario: una bebé humana fue succionada a Equestria y quedó atrapada aquí cuando el portal se cerró. Una bebé que por su seguridad fue transformada en poni por la mismísima Princes Celestia y que fue confiada a un adorable matrimonio de una técnica del clima y a un operario de los archivos reales.

—Amigo…

—Y esa magia deja cicatrices… cicatrices muy notorias tanto en el mundo como en la mente. ¿Cómo pudo crear una teoría tan acertada sobre lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo, doc? Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo usted recuerda. Si no, ¿cómo explica que se haya especializado en Antropología, que sea tan acertada sobre la civilización humana… ¿cómo? Porque usted está conectada a ese mundo, porque usted…

—Amigo ya se para dónde vas y en serio me es estúpido. Puede que yo sepa más cosas de lo normal sobre este tema pero la verdad…

—Doc, mi contacto en los Archivos Reales es el poni que erróneamente llama padre y aunque tuve que secuestrarlo estoy seguro que es la verdad. Además le prometí, y sí lo voy a cumplir, una enorme cantidad de dinero.

—¡Oficialmente me espantaste! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡AUXILIO!

Sweet Pea le hizo una pequeña señal a sus guardaespaldas unicornios que lanzaron varios hechizos para dormir.

—Doctora esto en serio que lo hago por usted además que si tengo suerte veré el mundo que siempre soñé con ver. ¡Llévensela!

Y los ponis se la llevaron, el no poder llevar equipo consigo era una de las complicaciones que los ponis no fueran vestidos todo el tiempo.

Cuando se despertó se encontraba frente a los jardines de los Archivos de Canterlot. Era bien entrada la noche y estaba firmemente sujeta por dos de los ponis de Sweet Pea además que tenía un maldito anillo a prueba de magia en el cuerno, estaba atrapada. Claro, de no tener los cascos inmovilizados podría quitarse el anillo (algo que no todo unicornio era capaz de hacer pero por algo era una agente secreta entrenada). Maldición, ¿este estúpido realmente estaba pensando llegar así de lejos por sus obsesiones?

Levantó la mirada, su padre estaba inmovilizado frente a ella.

—¿Papá?

—Lyra, lo siento mucho Lyra…

—No es tu culpa es culpa de un idiota ¡al que le hace falta una novia urgentemente!

Su padre, un unicornio como ella, bajó la cabeza.

—No, lo siento porque es la verdad. Tú ni siquiera eres un poni, fue una medida desesperada que la Princesa Celestia…

—¡Papá! Estoy segura que lo dices por complacer a ese imbécil, está bien, te quiero. No tienes que mentir por mí y sé reconocer a un caso perdido cuando lo veo — sonrió Lyra.

El unicornio iba a protestar pero entonces el tal Sweet Pea entró a escena y le hizo una señal a varios unicornios expertos en magia que contrató especialmente para la ocasión.

—¿Entonces están listos para abrir comunicación con el otro mundo? ¿Sienten la firma de magia arcana por aquí chicos?

—Por última vez, sí pero no prometemos nada — dijo uno de ellos.

—No hay problema, nuestro secuestrado aquí mismo nos proporcionó un pergamino que les puede servir — dijo Sweet arrojándole el objeto al unicornio. — Así que movámonos, mis influencias y sobornos sólo nos proporcionaron seis minutos de paz.

Los unicornios sólo asintieron y concentraron su poder sobre el pergamino. Lyra pensó que lo que iban a ocasionar iba a ser un incendio o algo pero en lugar de eso el tiempo/espacio comenzó a distorsionarse alrededor de ellos. Una brecha como la que había visto en el reporte de periódico comenzó a tomar forma frente a ella.

—¡¿Se volvieron locos o qué?! ¡Van a ocasionar un desastre aquí! — Gritó Lyra.

En su trono Celestia sintió esa extraña energía, la misma que sintió hacía dieciséis años, la noche en que cierto incidente con una criatura de otro mundo se dio.

—Demonios, creía que no iba a investigar más, ¿cómo le creí?

Fue volando al punto.

Mientras Lyra trataba de liberarse.

—Viejo tú tienes problemas. ¿Con tu dinero no sería mejor dedicarte a otro hobby?

Sweet Pea no escuchaba, miraba hacia el portal.

—¡Se nos acaba el tiempo, devuélvanla de donde vino en primer lugar! Doctora, luego me lo agradecerá cuando pueda abrir las demás puertas…

—¡NO HAGAS ESTO, ESTÁS LOCO! — Gritó Lyra.

Pero no la escuchaban, tampoco a su padre que gritaba como poseso:

—¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO MI HIJA! NO ESTÁ LISTA PARA LA VERDAD…

Y ese comentario hizo que Lyra se volviera a ver a su padre, ¿a qué se refería? Pero muy tarde los idiotas de Sweet Pea la arrojaron al portal.

—Si no se transforma admitiré que nos equivocamos pero no lo hará — dijo el poni terrestre. — Estoy seguro que ella misma es más de lo que es.

—¡CELESTIA A LA VISTA!

Y todos se replegaron dejando solo al padre de Lyra cuando Celestia aterrizó.

—¿Qué pasó?

El padre de Lyra lloraba.

—Ellos, ellos… descubrieron la verdad… la verdad sobre Lyra…

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces Lyra…?

—Ella no sabía nada, es ese loco, ese loco que nos secuestró y ahora mi hija… mi hija…

 _ **Ubicación desconocida, miércoles 7:15pm**_

Lyra abrió los ojos y dio un grito de horror. En lugar de su ya acostumbrado cuerpo verde menta se topó con una blusa del mismo color, piel sonrosada y aterciopelada sin pelaje, ¿y manos? Había leído demasiado de humanos (muy para su desgracia) como para no reconocer en qué se había convertido. ¿En dónde demonios estaba? Miró hacia el frente en donde todo lo que encontró fue un letrero:

BIENVENIDOS A DES MOINES

Sin más comenzó a gritar y a correr horrorizada por todo el lugar.

* * *

 **Bien, como escribí en la descripción esta historia es un tributo a una de las mejores historias de MLP que he leído en mi vida: Anthropology del gran autor JasonTheHuman pero que conocí por el autor de FanFiction camak con su traducción que aunque buena no logró terminar la historia. Los que conozcan la historia espero que les guste esta versión y a los que no y sepan inglés échenle un vistazo que bien lo vale.**

 **Por cierto, también tiene elementos de mi fic del Servicio Secreto pero eso ya lo habrán notado.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. 002

_**Estación de policía en la ciudad de Des Moines, Iowa; jueves 6:04am**_

Lyra abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. ¿Eran humanos? ¿En dónde demonios estaba? Luego miró sus manos, sus propias manos comenzando a entrar en pánico de nuevo pero al final optó por tomar una gran bocanada de aire y tratar de concentrarse. Estaba sujeta a la silla por la muñeca izquierda por unas… ¿qué demonios eran? Parecían ser de las esposas con las que atrapaban a los criminales en Equestria pero diseñada para atrapar a los criminales por las muñecas… muñecas, manos, Lyra en verdad estaba volviendo a entrar en pánico y estaba segura que si veía sus nuevos pies entraría en un verdadero ataque de nervios pero se controló lo mejor que pudo y encaró al humano frente a ella.

Era un oficial de policía, Lyra no podía estar segura pero lo que sí podía ver era que la extraña criatura que tenía en frente se mostraba más que todo preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien jovencita? ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de beber, un té por ejemplo o eres más de café? También podemos ofrecerte soda o lo que se te antoje…

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? — Se las arregló para preguntar Lyra agradeciendo de corazón que hablaran en Equish.

El policía, de aproximadamente cincuenta años, tomó aire e intercambió una mirada con su compañero más joven que estaba detrás de Lyra, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. De todos modos la chica tenía cosas más importantes a qué prestarles atención. Finalmente el oficial mayor bajó la mirada y puso expresión de estar confundido.

—¿Por dónde empiezo jovencita? Entraste al pueblo gritando y corriendo como una loca hasta que te desmayaste, los testigos pensaron que estabas drogada. Tuvimos que llevarte al hospital en donde te dieron sedantes y te hicieron unos exámenes. Los únicos rastros de droga que encontramos fueron de los sedantes que te dimos pero no mucho más.

Lyra se tocó la cabeza con su mano libre, con razón todo le daba vueltas.

—De acuerdo, estaba en shock. ¿Entonces después de eso qué fue lo que pasó?

—Ahora mismo nos encontramos en Des Moines, Iowa. ¿Sabes cómo llegaste al pueblo, jovencita? ¿Alguna idea de quién eres?

—Este… me llamo Lyra y eso es todo lo que recuerdo, lo lamento mucho — dijo ella siguiendo los protocolos del Servicio Secreto, nunca revelar a tu posible oponente todo lo que realmente sabes. — Nunca he oído de Des Moines o Iowa o nada que se le parezca. ¡Por favor sólo quiero ir a casa, por favor!

—Ese es el problema jovencita, no sabemos dónde es — dijo el otro oficial, que no tendría más allá de veintidós. — Te revisamos mientras estabas inconsciente, ninguna identificación o un teléfono. ¡Demonios ni una billetera o algo que nos permita identificarte! Oficialmente no tenemos ningún documento que confirme tu existencia.

Lyra torció el gesto, había escuchado de muchos compañeros agentes secretos que pasaban por experiencias similares pero estaba segura que este caso era único. A estas alturas de lo único que podía estar segura era que Sweet Pea se las iba a pagar, no sabía cuándo o como pero el idiota aquel la iba a pagar por venirla a fastidiar _. Sólo espero que Bon-Bon no se preocupe demasiado por mí o que al menos le dé una lección a ese estúpido si yo no puedo hacerlo_ , se dijo Lyra pensando en su dulce, dulce compañera.

—Jovencita — insistió el policía mayor. — Jovencita, ¿sabes algo? ¡Jovencita!

Lyra le devolvió la mirada, las lágrimas caían por su rostro por culpa de la desesperación, ¿en serio qué hacer en estas circunstancias? Por muy agente secreta que fuera Lyra era ante todo una poni y esta situación era demasiado para cualquiera. Tragó saliva.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBA HACER?!

El policía más joven se movió al ver la agitación de Lyra pero el otro le mandó una mirada de advertencia.

—Niña cálmate — pidió el policía mayor. — Hagamos esto, te daremos una taza de té caliente y tomaremos una muestra de sangre para que la analicen en el laboratorio de la estación. Si tu ADN corresponde con alguna de la base de datos nacional estarás con tu familia en poco tiempo… ellos sabrán ayudarte.

Lyra lo miró, ¿cómo explicarles que pasara lo que pasara no irían a encontrar a su familia en ninguna parte? De todos modos necesitaba tiempo para pensar así que sólo asintió. ¿Entontarían algo raro en su sangre? Bueno, ¿qué demonios le importaba? Tenía que escapar de ahí y luego pensar en cómo volver a Equestria, Sweet Pea el idiota pensaba visitar ese mundo aparentemente, podría regresar en cualquier momento así que era un buen plan para empezar pero si quería que funcionara tenía que escapar de ahí.

—Entonces que alguien llame a los forenses — pidió el policía mayor. — Y quítale las esposas, no creo que pase nada. Yo también me pondría en ese estado si me viera en una situación igual a la de esta joven.

El otro asintió y liberó a Lyra. ¿Era el momento para escapar? Claro que no, no conocía el edificio sólo supo que se despertó en esa habitación así que cooperar con la prueba de ADN o lo que fuera eso le daría una oportunidad para estudiar el lugar.

Fue relativamente rápido, le dieron el té que le prometieron y pronto se vio sentada en una especie de sala de espera mientras sorbía poco a poco su té. Finalmente la llamaron y extendió su brazo para que le clavaran una aguja… era muy parecido a lo que hacían en Equestria, ¿acaso los humanos tenían magia también para tener pronto los resultados? Le dio una mirada evaluativa alrededor:  
Cuando la llevaron a tomarse la sala de espera vio que ésta estaba separada de la puerta principal por un pasillo en donde sólo había un recepcionista medio dormido, si derribaba a un par de policías podría correr a su libertad aunque no estaba segura si habría más de esta gente esperándola afuera.

—Entonces esto sólo nos llevará unos instantes — dijo el policía mayor.

Lyra se sentó a esperar cuando finalmente el hombre madura se le quedó viendo sorprendido.

—¿Y bien?

—Tenemos un resultado — dijo con un hilo de voz.

Lyra sacudió la cabeza sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Un caso sin resolver… desde hace dieciséis años…

Entonces volvió la pantalla de su computadora hacia Lyra, en donde se veía un artículo de ¿periódico, en serio qué rayos con estos humanos? Como sea; la noticia era sobre un hombre llamado Thomas Michelakos, un escritor relativamente famoso, que perdió a su hija bebé bajo circunstancias misteriosas. Nadie sabía qué pasó, únicamente que un relámpago misterioso cruzó el cielo y que la habitación terminó hecha un caos y no había rastro de la niña. Los Michelakos contrataron detectives y todo lo que el dinero pudo comprar, hicieron múltiples pruebas de ADN pero al final nunca dieron con el paradero de la niña a quien dieron por muerta ya que nunca les exigieron rescate o algo con sentido, sólo desapareció.

Lyra comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Tiene que ser un pésimo chiste… un pésimo, pésimo chiste… ¡NO ES VERDAD!

—Jefe, ¡jefe! — Gritó el policía más joven.

El mayor gritó y corrió hacia Lyra que de nuevo se desmayó.

 _ **Cuartel general del Servicio Secreto, Canterlot; jueves 6:04am**_

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Lyra? — Preguntó Bon-Bon muy agitada.

La Princesa Celestia le hizo pasar a una sala en donde reconoció al padre de Lyra.

—¿En serio, qué pasó?

—Podrías decir que fue algo así como caída en acción — dijo Celestia. — Un sujeto llamado Sweet Pea se las arregló para emboscar a la agente Heartstrings y enviarla lejos.

—¿Un enemigo del Reino? — Preguntó Bon-Bon asustada.

—No, un fan de la antropología — dijo Celestia tristemente.

—¡Pero no puede terminar así! ¿No existe alguna forma de salvar a Lyra? — Gritó Bon-Bon. — Si nuestras coartadas nos ponen en peligro, ¿cómo se supone que seamos agentes secretos? Y más importante, ¿podremos salvar a Lyra?

Celestia suspiró.

—Este problema va mucho más allá de salvar o no. Según Dewey este sujeto se las arregló para hacerse con la forma de abrir los portales al mundo humano que se abrieron aquella noche… hace dieciséis años…

Bon-Bon levantó una ceja.

—¿Portales al mundo humano? Pero eso suena como la sarta de boberías que Lyra estaba diciendo sólo para entretener a los antropólogos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando anoche te pedí un tiempo para hablar a solas con la agente Heartstrings? Supongo que te habrá contado pero precisamente la cuestioné sobre cuánto sabía sobre aquella noticia porque por mucho que ustedes lo llamaran sarta de boberías efectivamente sucedió lo que ella dijo. Se abrieron varias puertas al mundo humano que nos esforzamos en cerrar para evitar cualquier choque entre nuestros mundos. Enterramos los archivos como pudimos…

—Pero en su obsesión con las investigaciones de Lyra el tal Sweet Pea me secuestró y me obligó a guiarlo por los Archivos Reales hasta que dimos con lo que buscaba, el hechizo que se usó para sellar los portales así como los registros de su localización — explicó Dewey. — Y más importante, el verdadero origen de Lyra.

Y en ese momento Bon-Bon tragó saliva asustada. Tenía el horrible presentimiento que no le gustaba a dónde estaba yendo esta conversación… y de veras que tenía razón.  
Celestia suspiró cansadamente y miró a Bon-Bon con expresión de culpa.

—Fui injusta al tratar de ocultarles este secreto tanto a la agente Heartstrings como a ti que eres su pareja; y no hablo solo del campo de batalla. Sin embargo te pido especialmente que pongas todo tu esfuerzo en detener al tal Sweet Pea antes que haga algo que le cueste caro a los dos mundos.

Lyra tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo, ya me estoy asustando, ¿de qué secreto me habla?

Dewey le pasó un vaso con algo.

—Será mejor que te sientes Bon-Bon, porque estás a punto de saber el secreto del nacimiento de Lyra.

 _ **Hospital de Des Moines, Iowa; viernes 12:46pm**_

Lyra se despertó de nuevo viendo a sus alrededores. Todo blanco a su alrededor, monitores de ritmo cardíaco conectados a su cuerpo y frente a ella un gran televisor. Se miró, iba vestida con un camisón de hospital (aunque adaptado para su nueva forma humana era igual a los que usaban en Equestria). Suspiró, ¿de nuevo? Miró junto a ella, en una mesita de noche se encontraba el anillo anti-mágico que le habían puesto los secuaces de Sweet Pea, ¿todo este tiempo lo había llevado puesto? ¿Todavía tenía cuerno? Se llevó la mano a la cabeza pero por supuesto estaba suelto.

—Si buscas tu coletero lo tienes ahí junto a ti — dijo una voz.

Lyra dio un respingo y levantó la vista. Mirándola se encontraba una chica humana probablemente de su misma edad, con el cabello oscuro atado por detrás.

—Este, ¿quién eres?

Ella le sonrió y le tendió la mano. Manos, qué cosa más rara, de todos modos Lyra sonrió y la estrechó amablemente como hubiera estrechado un casco en Equestria.

—Me llamo Audrey.

—Ehem, Lyra.

Audrey asintió levemente.

—Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien ya que estaremos viviendo juntas por algún tiempo.

—¿Ah? — Preguntó Lyra. — No, tiene que haber un error, yo la verdad…

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero mis padres están metidos en no sé qué de los servicios sociales y acordaron ser tu casa de acogida hasta que se resuelva lo de tus verdaderos padres… lo que no tardará más de una semana o dos como mucho.

Lyra sacudió la cabeza, entonces no fue un sueño.

—No, no, no, no, esto no puede ser. No puedo tener familia aquí ni mucho menos…

—Ey, ey, tranquila — se apresuró a decir Audrey. — La enfermera pensó que te sentirías mejor con alguien de tu edad pero creo que es mejor que la llame de vuelta…

—Si me puede dar más calmantes… imagino que por eso la cabeza me da vueltas.

—Amiga no creo que esa sea la solución. Respira, respira… ¿ahora, por qué reaccionas así? ¿No deberías estar feliz por hallar a tu verdadera familia?

—Supongo pero es que… no entiendo nada de nada, no recuerdo nada… ¿cómo puedo estar feliz si nada de lo que vivo parece tener sentido?

Audrey se sentó en su cama y le acarició el cabello, verde menta con una franja blanca como lo era en Equestria, uno de los pocos recordatorios de quién era ella en verdad.

—Amiga pasaste por mucho pero te aseguro que ya pasó. Te reunirás con tu verdadera familia y obtendrás la ayuda que necesitas. ¿No es eso algo bueno?

Lyra no supo qué decir, ¿en serio qué rayos significaba todo esto? Pero al menos esta humana parecía amable y generosa, un respiro de aire fresco en medio de ese caos en el que se había convertido su vida. Maldito Sweet Pea, juró que se vengaría sin importar qué.

—¿Entonces qué, llamo a la enfermera?

—Sí, será lo mejor… ¿entonces dices que estaré con tu familia un tiempo?

—Sí corto pero ey, mis padres son geniales así que tú no te preocupes. Además me pidieron de favor que te echara un ojo, no le veo problema, eres interesante.

Lyra sonrió a medias y Audrey salió del cuarto para que luego entrara una mujer humana en un traje azul que la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Bien te haré un chequeo rápido y podrás salir de aquí antes de lo que te imaginas.

Lyra asintió obedientemente. Podría usar sus habilidades para escapar, pero no tenía ganas. Todo lo que pedía era una respuesta, una simple respuesta.

 _ **Estación de policía en la ciudad de Des Moines, viernes 12:46pm**_

El jefe de la policía se encontraba archivando papeles y coordinando a los agentes de campo cuando sonó su teléfono. Lo cogió.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó al secretario de turno.

— _Disculpe jefe pero tengo en la línea 4 al señor Tomas Michelakos, quiere hablar de cierto asunto sobre…_

—Pásemelo inmediatamente.

Tras un pitido se escuchó la voz de un hombre muy agitado.

 _—Soy Tomas Michelakos… dígame, ¿es cierto lo que decía el correo? ¿En verdad hallaron a mi hija perdida?_

—Sí señor, o al menos eso creemos. No es nada concluyente pero la prueba de ADN coincide con la muestra que le proporcionó a la policía hace dieciséis años.

 _—¿Cómo está ella? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

—Cuando la encontraos se encontraba en un estado de shock, estaba gritando como una loca en la calle hasta que se desmayó. Le hicimos pruebas en el hospital y…

 _—Mi hija es una drogadicta —_ dijo la voz en el teléfono sonando devastada.

—En lo absoluto señor, le hicimos pruebas, las únicas drogas en su sistema eran los sedantes que le dieron en el hospital. La interrogamos, no se acuerda de nada según ella, y cuando le dijimos que tal vez hallamos a su verdadera familia volvió a entrar en shock. En estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital pero nos las arreglamos para hallarle un hogar de acogida hasta que esto se resuelva.

— _Bien, intentaré arreglar un vuelo a Philadelphia y una prueba de ADN. Mi hija… aún no puedo creerlo…_

—Es como un cuento de hadas yo sé señor, pero le recomiendo no se haga muchas ilusiones al respecto. Todo este caso es muy extraño.

—C _omprendo, de todos modos realmente quiero creer que Laura ha vuelto a nuestras vidas._

* * *

 **Sigo con esta historia, que simultáneamente traduzco al inglés para publicarla en FimFiction. Vaya, me gusta mucho el resultado pero en fin. Espero les haya gustado y de nuevo si alguien puede que busque la historia de Anhtropology o al menos una versión traducida, les aseguro que se la leen en un día.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. 003

_**Casa de Audrey, ciudad de Des Moines; viernes 2:18pm**_

El viaje del hospital fue corto pero suficiente como para que Lyra no lo olvidara jamás. Ella no conocía los vehículos motorizados individuales, lo más que había hecho era subir al tren para movilizarse de un lado a otro; pero eso no era ni la mitad de rápido que este vehículo, ni siquiera el tren especial del Servicio Secreto mucho más veloz que el normal.  
Claro, ella había sido trasladada de la estación al hospital en vehículos individuales también (ambulancias) pero en esas ocasiones iba desmayada o sedada, así que esto era una nueva experiencia para ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Audrey, que iba en el asiento trasero con Lyra.

—Algo — respondió Lyra. — Solamente estoy… algo mareada. Han de ser los sedantes.

—Sí, me imagino — dijo la madre de Audrey, una mujer amable y de rostro bonachón que hacía todo lo posible por hacer sentir cómoda a Lyra. — ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

—La verdad no pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, lo siento si los estoy preocupando — suspiró la joven del cabello verde menta. — Es que es demasiado.

—Una experiencia como la tuya puede ser abrumadora, tal vez no podamos imaginar por lo que estás pasando pero ten por seguro que mientras todo se arregla tienes todo nuestro apoyo — sonrió el padre de Audrey, que iba al volante. — Espero que te sientas cómoda.

Lyra asintió levemente y mejor cerró los ojos, en serio que ver el paisaje moviéndose tan rápido la mareaba y mucho. Igual se estaba mareando pero no tanto, y así se fueron hasta que sintió que paulatinamente bajaba la velocidad del vehículo.

—¿Ya llegamos? — Preguntó ella ansiosa de bajar del vehículo.

—Sí, ya llegamos, por favor trata de no vomitar hasta que lleguemos al baño — dijo Audrey bajando ella misma y abriendo la puerta del lado de Lyra para ayudarla a salir.

—No prometo nada — sonrió divertida Lyra mientras bajaba y se incorporaba.

Lo más extraño de todo era que pudiera equilibrarse así de fácil en dos piernas, seguramente eran los instintos de su nuevo cuerpo pero igual la situación le ponía de nervios. Al final fue guiada al baño en donde efectivamente vomitó pero nadie le recriminó nada, luego le mostraron su cuarto en donde se arrojó a la cama. Por un lado los sedantes y por el otro quería unos momentos de paz de todo lo que ocurría en su cabeza.

 _ **Sábado 8:29am**_

La madre de Audrey fue a despertarla para ver si quería desayunar algo pero no la encontró. Pálida como la cera bajó corriendo hacia el comedor en donde su esposo y su hija estaban ya desayunando. Al verla en ese estado supieron de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—¿Mamá? ¿Y Lyra? — Preguntó Audrey algo agitada con media tostada en la mano.

—No la encuentro… ¿habrá escapado? ¿No creen que escapara verdad?

Tanto Audrey como su marido se levantaron de golpe y corrieron hacia la calle a buscar a la chica, a una chica en su estado podría pasarle cualquier cosa; no podían dejarla así como así. Sus padres salieron por la puerta de enfrente mientras que Audrey salió por detrás pensando que tal vez ella hubiera escapado por la puerta del jardín de atrás… y efectivamente la halló ahí pero no escapando sino concentrada haciendo flexiones y luego levantándose de golpe y dando iniciando una serie de patadas al aire con una pierna, luego con la otra y de regreso al suelo para seguir con sus flexiones.

—Wow, a eso lo llamo habilidad — dijo Audrey. — ¿Dónde rayos aprendiste kung-fu?

Lyra la miró sudorosa y se encogió de hombros. Kung-fu, para ella no eran más que artes marciales de ponis terrestres… vaya los humanos tenían un nombre para todo.

—No sé, no recuerdo. No recuerdo nada, ¿recuerdas? — Dijo Lyra con una risita. — Pero ey, lo que sí estoy segura es que después de lo que pasé me urgía ejercitarme un poco.

Audrey la miró fijamente, sabía que mentía y Lyra sabía que no le creían pero tampoco le importaba.

—Pensamos que te habías escapado — dijo Audrey por fin.

—Por un momento pensé hacerlo — dijo ella. — Pero luego pensé que podría meterte en problemas a tu familia y a ti así que mejor me puse a ejercitarme.

Audrey no supo cómo responder a eso así que mejor sacó su teléfono y les dijo a sus padres que dejaran de buscar, que ella sólo estaba haciendo un calentamiento rápido. Pronto la familia se tranquilizó y Lyra se dio una ducha rápida antes de unírseles, cuando salió se dio cuenta que había una pila de ropa que Audrey había preparado para ella. Se la puso, le quedaba algo grande pero le serviría.

—Entonces — dijo Audrey, — mi amigo Nathan se unirá a nosotros mientras te muestro la ciudad. Es agradable y todo, te caerá bien.

—Gracias, ¿no te estoy interrumpiendo ni nada?

—Claro que no, estoy de vacaciones y de paso mis padres no quieren que me la pase navegando en internet todo el día o viendo la televisión.

Lyra asintió, en ciertos aspectos los humanos y los ponis no eran tan diferentes aunque no entendía a qué se refería su nueva amiga con eso del internet o la televisión.

 _ **Fábrica de enlatados Sweet's Veggies, Manehattan; sábado 11:17am**_

Un día común y corriente en la fábrica, el turno del sábado estaba por terminar y todos seguían aburridamente su rutina: enlatar los vegetales, etiquetándolos y preparándolos para enviar a su centro de distribución. Como de costumbre el presidente de la compañía, Sweet Pea, no se encontraba presente, seguramente encargándose de sus investigaciones estúpidas sobre los humanos mientras que le dejaba toda la carga a sus empleados.

—Bueno, al menos no estorba en el proceso como la mayoría de los jefes — suspiró el gerente.

—Y cuando sí se pone a trabajar nos ahorra meses de trabajo.

—Eso que ni qué.

Entonces un grupo de soldados entró de golpe a la fábrica, liderados por Bon-Bon que como cosa rara iba vestida con una armadura de Guardia Real.

—¡Atención! Escuadrón A quiero que revisen en la fábrica propiamente dicha, revisen todos los rincones y hasta la más pequeño rincón de la fábrica. Escuadrón B, síganme a la oficina. No creo que esté aquí pero necesitamos cualquier pista que nos devele su paradero.

—¡Señora, sí señora! — Se cuadraron todos.

El gerente salió a su encuentro.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Tenemos una orden de captura contra Sweet Pea presidente de esta compañía — explicó Bon-Bon mostrándole el documento oficial firmado por la Princesa. — Se les solicita su total cooperación o de lo contrario se les tomará por cómplices de su operación.

El gerente sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios pasó?

—Que su jefe está acusado de soborno, intimidación, robo de documentos clasificados y alta traición. Ahora dime, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—El jefe Sweet Pea tiene la costumbre de desaparecer por largos períodos de tiempo… aparece por un unos cuantos días, arregla todos pendientes de la compañía y luego vuelve a desaparecer. Lo sentimos.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde podemos encontrarlo?

—Bueno, él aún vive en la casa de sus padres por alguna razón…

—Sí, lo sabemos, ya hemos mandado ahí a un escuadrón.

 _ **Casa de la familia Veggie, zona residencial de Manehattan; sábado 11:29pm**_

—¿Qué encontraste? — Preguntó Vinyl bajando al sótano que Sweet Pea le alquilaba a sus padres.

Octavia le mostró la enorme pila de libros y 'reliquias humanas' que el sujeto había ordenado por correo.

—Que este tipo no escatimaba en gastos a la hora de investigar estupideces sobre los humanos, tiene desde las ediciones de lujo de los libros de Lyra y de los otros imbéciles antropólogos, una placa de bronce que lee QUIERO CREER y los perfiles de todos los antropólogos pero sobre todo de Lyra. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No mucho, según sus padres alquila el sótano por una cantidad más o menos razonable más lo que consume de agua y luz. Ah, y que a pesar que le han repetido una y otra vez que su hermana mayor se fugó con su novio este estúpido insiste en creer que fue abducida por los humanos. Estamos hablando de alguien que no distingue la realidad de la ficción.

Se quedaron por unos momentos viendo los documentos sobre Lyra.

—¿Oye, y puedes creer lo de Lyra? — Preguntó Octavia frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Mmmh, increíble que entre todas estas fantasías sobre los humanos una haya sido acertada.

—¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo en el mundo humano, sola y desorientada?

—Lyra es inteligente, ella sabrá acoplarse a las circunstancias. Aunque de verdad espero que esté bien… demonios, de haber sabido que su primera misión liderándonos como escuadrón hubiera sido la última… hubiera sugerido seguir la parranda…

Octavia no supo qué decir, sólo abrazó a su pareja, desgraciadamente Vinyl perdió el equilibrio y ambas cayeron de espaldas derribando el escritorio lleno de teorías de conspiración de Sweet Pea.

—¡Mira qué desastre!

—Ya, ya, tú levanta el escritorio y yo ordeno papeles con mi magia…

Se pusieron cascos a la obra cuando Octavia pronto se fijó en los planos de una fábrica en proyecto de la empresa de Sweet Pea.

—¿Y eso? — Saltó de repente Vinyl.

—El sujeto vende vegetales enlatados, y su empresa está en expansión — dijo Octavia confundida.

—Sí pero sus documentos de la compañía están en su oficina… ¿qué hace esto entre tantos documentos de estupideces sobre humanos?

Los ojos de Octavia se iluminaron.

—¡Amiga eres toda una genio!

La unicornio blanca activó su comunicador.

—¿Ey, Bonnie? Aquí Vy, tengo una posible locación. Ciudad de Trottenaghe en las afueras. No es nada seguro pero es un avance.

— _De acuerdo, véanme en nuestra sede en quince minutos. Esto requiere de una operación encubierta. Y chicas, sólo entre nosotras, Celestia no me dejará encargarme personalmente de este asunto._

—Siempre que quieras desobedecer órdenes directas cuenta con nosotras amiga — dijo Vinyl cortando la comunicación alegremente. — ¿Oíste Tavi?

—Si nuestros superiores preguntan, no tenemos ni idea de dónde localizar a este loco — confirmó la yegua gris haciendo una pequeña cabezada.

 _ **Casa de Audrey, ciudad de Des Moines; sábado 11:38am**_

Un joven de cabello negro y largo, tocó la puerta en donde fue recibido por Audrey.

—¿Entonces, qué pasó con tu visitante?

—Está aquí atrás — explicó Audrey. — Prepárate para sorprenderte.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó el muchacho. — ¿No íbamos sólo al centro comercial?

Ella asintió y lo hizo pasar hacia el patio trasero en donde Lyra se encontraba practicando Kung-Fu contra un limonar del jardín combinándolo con abdominales y sentadillas.

—¿Este… qué está haciendo?

—Dice que ya hizo suficientes flexiones así que está entrenando sus otros músculos.

—Pero…

—Empezó a entrenarse en la mañana, todo iba bien, comimos juntas y nos preparábamos para salir… hasta que nos llamó la policía y nos informó que se puso en contacto con sus padres biológicos y… se puso a entrenar como loca.

—¿Eh?

—Interesante chica… ¿le mostramos la ciudad o algo?

Audrey se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ey Lyra! ¿Aún deseas que te mostremos la ciudad?

La joven de cabello verde menta paró con su entrenamiento y se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, sí, supongo.

—Oye, no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿no deberías de alegrarte por haber hallado a tus verdaderos padres? — Preguntó el muchacho. — Oh, por cierto, me llamo Nathan.

Lyra le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—No tienes ni idea del problema en el que estoy, 'Nathan' pero bueno, supongo que tienes buenas intenciones. En fin, ¿no nos íbamos a divertir por aquí?

* * *

 **Un cap rápido de transición, la verdad quiero llegar a cierto punto de la historia, ya lo tocaré en el siguiente cap no se preocupen. Es la imagen que vino a mí cuando leía esa historia de Anthropology por décima vez, espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. 004

_**Casa de Vinyl y Octavia, Ponyville; domingo 10:25pm**_

Todos se encontraban en el cuarto de mezclas de Vinyl ya que era el único de la casa que era completamente a prueba de ruido, estudiando detenidamente el mapa de la fábrica de Sweet Pea. A todas luces parecía una fábrica como cualquier otra pero tenía cierto detalle que aunque tenía sentido podía usarse para asuntos turbios: un sótano de dos niveles, aparentemente creado con fines de almacenamiento pero parecía el lugar ideal.

—De acuerdo, tenemos un posible lugar y no mucho más — dijo Vinyl pensativa.

—Pero lo preocupante aquí no es que nos equivoquemos sino que podríamos tener razón — dijo Octavia analizando la situación. — Digamos que acertamos y Sweet Pea se encuentra ahí con su equipo de unicornios… sin los suficientes efectivos, ¿cómo le haremos para acercarnos? Porque aún si vamos las cuatro juntas los números no juegan a nuestro favor.

—No iremos las cuatro — dijo de pronto Bon-Bon. — No, no, no, esta misión es personal.

Las otras dos yeguas prácticamente saltaron de sus asientos y miraron confundidas a la repostera, pero ella estaba decidida, se le notaba en los ojos.

—Bonnie, my friend, te respeto y reconozco que eres de las mejores en tu campo y todo… ¿pero acaso te volviste loca o qué? — Le espetó la DJ. — Digo… ¿qué demonios le dirás a Sweet Pea si te captura? No creo que venga y te reciba así como así…

—Oh, claro que lo hará — dijo la yegua color crema. — Porque no me presentaré a él como la agente Sweetie Drops del Servicio Secreto, sino como la pareja de Lyra que está desesperada buscándola.

Vinyl sacudió la cabeza reprobatoriamente mientras se limpiaba las gafas nerviosamente.

—Amiga, reconozco que tengas sentimientos personales en este asunto, ¿pero estás consciente que si no detenemos a este sujeto puede que termine haciendo algo mucho más grave que enviar a Lyra al mundo humano? Porque esto es sólo el principio, ¿y lo sabes no?

Bon-Bon asintió gravemente y tomó aire, a todas luces estaba nerviosa pero ante todo decidida; pasara lo que pasara ella recuperaría a su querida Lyra sin importar qué.

—El asunto es chicas, que debo acercarme a él y entender qué planea. Este imbécil está jugando con magia demasiado poderosa; un movimiento en falso y toda Equestria pagará las consecuencias. Por eso trataré de convencerlo que sólo quiero reunirme con Lyra.

—Ya, con razón Celestia no querría darte esta misión — dijo Octavia pensativa, pero de inmediato le guiñó un ojo a Bon-Bon. — Pero te entiendo y estoy contigo. ¿Entonces para qué nos necesitas a nosotras? Porque hasta ahora sólo hablas de una misión en solitario.

—Sweet Pea va a descubrirme, de eso no hay duda. Por eso las necesito cerca para poder trasladarles la información que logre recolectar antes que sea demasiado tarde para mí. También si el resto del Servicio Secreto interviene puedo perder mi oportunidad de recuperar a Lyra así que necesito que las mantengan lejos de la operación del loco.

—Todo esto suponiendo que nuestra única pista esté correcta — dijo Vinyl pensativa.

Ninguna dijo más y estrecharon cascos, esta misión podría costarles su empleo pero sabían que si los papeles estuvieran invertidos Lyra haría hasta lo imposible para ayudarlas.

 _ **Aeropuerto de Des Moines, Iowa; lunes 6:17am**_

Lyra suspiró levemente y miró hacia atrás, Audrey y su madre se encontraban en la entrada del extraño edificio mirándola con preocupación, pero ella sólo les dedicó media sonrisa y tras examinar su pase de abordar una última vez, se encaminó hacia el oficial de seguridad más cercano y le entregó la carta que le habían brindado en la estación de policía.

El hombre examinó la nota, luego a Lyra y le indicó amablemente que pasara adelante mientras él checaba la veracidad de la nota, después de todo este era un caso especial. Después pasó a revisar su mochila, una mochila vieja con ropas viejas que Audrey le regaló amablemente.

—Bien disculpe la espera señorita, todo parece estar en orden. Presente esto al momento de abordar y no habrá ningún problema — dijo él dándole una identificación temporal.

Lyra asintió y pasó a la puerta G-4 para esperar su vuelo. Vuelo, veía las máquinas que se suponía debía de abordar para volar hacia… Philadelphia, su supuesto hogar. En serio, ¿qué haría cuando se comprobara por fin que ella no tenía nada que ver con la desaparición de Laura Michelakos? Hasta ahora sólo se había dejado llevar pero tarde o temprano tendría que pensar en un verdadero plan.

—A todos los pasajeros del vuelo DL958 de Delta Airlines con destino a Chicago y conexiones favor comiencen el abordaje. Iniciando con pasajeros que requieran de algún apoyo especial, niños pequeños, ancianos y miembros del Club…

Lyra miró su boleto, leía sección C. ¿Por qué los humanos debían de complicarse tanto en estos aspectos? Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en tonterías, tenía que pensar en qué hacer. ¿Qué? No es como si instantáneamente pudiera regresar a Equestria ni mucho menos buscarse una ocupación en el mundo humano así como así, ¿y qué podía hacer de todos modos? Sabía tocar la lira y pelear pero no es como si eso le sirviera de mucho.

Finalmente fue su turno de subir, en el asiento se topó con un humano tal vez un poco mayor con ella con el cabello color paja claro, que le dedicó una sonrisa. Lyra la correspondió como pudo y se dejó caer al asiento. Maldición, un plan, tenía que pensar en un plan cuando este asunto de la prueba de paternidad fallara. ¿Pero qué demonios podía hacer? No era humana, era una unicornio jugando a ser humana atorada en el mundo humano.

—Oye, ¿vas a estar bien? — Preguntó su compañero de asiento a modo de burla. — Porque lo último que necesito es que me vomites encima durante el vuelo.

Lyra lo miró.

—Sí, voy a estar bien — dijo, aunque no sonaba muy convencida.

—No me lo parece…

—Es sólo que… bueno yo…

—¿A poco nunca has volado? — Dijo él.

Lyra tomó medio segundo en procesar aquello, vomitar, nunca haber volado… bueno, al menos tenía una excusa que el otro humano pudiera comprender.

—No, he volado pero no en uno de estos, estoy segura.

—Ya… o estabas drogada o…

—Globos de aire caliente, ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo ella de mala gana.

El muchacho levantó ambas manos como protegiéndose.

—Ya, ya, tranquila no me pegues. Yo también estuve nervioso la primera vez que volé, claro que en ese tiempo estaba con mi mamá y mi hermano pero ese no es el punto. La cosa es controlar un poquito tus nervios, ¿de acuerdo? Porque a menos que tu destino sea Chicago todavía tenemos que abordar otro de estos.

Lyra tomó aire y se aferró con fuerza al asiento, perfecto, esto era justo lo que necesitaba para sus nervios. Entonces tras el saludo de la aerolínea comenzó la demostración de los procesos de seguridad en caso algo saliera mal… y Lyra se aferró con mucha más fuerza al asiento.  
El humano a su lado notó esto y le dio una revista.

—Toma, lee esto, te ayudará a tranquilizarte.

—¿Sky-Mall?

—Siempre espero a leerlo cada vez que me toca volar.

Lyra no se hizo rogar y se puso a hojear la revista. Eran prácticamente chucherías inservibles, como una cara para tus árboles; se los colocas y de pronto tienen una cara, y también se adaptaba a arbustos. Incluso un…

—¿Kit de ejercicio para las manos? ¿Cómo demonios funciona eso?

—Nadie sabe, te apuesto que el sujeto que lo inventó tampoco. Por cierto el nombre es Paul. Paul Chandler.

—Lyra, sólo Lyra.

—¿Sólo Lyra? Vamos, no creerás que…

El avión comenzó a moverse.  
Al principio no estuvo tan mal pero pronto comenzó a acelerar y acelerar y Lyra gritó:

—¡Ay mamá!

Si andar en auto era malo esto era la muerte. Una sobrecargo se acercó.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? Las bolsas de mareo están en…

—No se preocupe yo me hago cargo — dijo Paul. — Vamos, cálmate… ah claro, toma goma de mascar.

Y le dio un pequeño paquete que Lyra aceptó e increíblemente el chicle la ayudó a tranquilizarse.

—Gracias… de veras que gracias — dijo ella, aunque estaba bastante pálida.

—Entonces, me decías que no tenías apellido… — dijo Paul sonriente.

Lyra suspiró.

—Es una larga, larga historia.

—Y este vuelo también lo es, ¿entonces?

Ella al final se rindió y se puso a contarlo todo, de cómo no recordaba nada de nada desde que se despertó en una comisaría en Des Moines y que a partir de ahí le hicieron un test de ADN y resultó ser la hija perdida de un escritor relativamente famoso a quien estaba en camino a conocer y hacerse una prueba de paternidad. Eso sí: omitió el detalle que se estaba completamente segura que la maldita prueba iba a salir negativa y que liberaba estrés practicando lo que los humanos llamaban Kung-Fu, aunque de por sí fue difícil quitarse de encima a Audrey y Nathan preguntándole sobre dónde aprendió eso.

—Interesante…

—Y tienes toda la cara que no me crees ni una palabra.

—Porque suena a que te lo sacaste de la manga, digo, ¿me estás diciendo que crees ser la hija perdida de Thomas Michelakos? ¿El Thomas Michelakos?

—¿A poco conoces a mi supuesto padre?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es una celebridad local! Y muchos…

—No fue mi idea genio, de por sí ya tengo… ah, olvídalo, ¿sí? Al menos te agradezco que me calmaras los nervios al volar.

—Algo me dice que eran por otra cosa.

—De cualquier manera gracias Paul.

—No, gracias a ti. Eres la persona más interesante que he conocido en uno de estos viajes, y quién sabe; quizá nos veamos en Philadelphia si es que resultas ser quien dices ser.

—¡Que no fue mi idea!

Paul se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo y Lyra le devolvió una sonrisa muy sincera; fuera de su impertinencia era agradable, y ella misma admitía que su actitud sólo generaba dudas en la gente; aún entre ponis la reacción sería exactamente la misma.

El avión entonces aterrizó y ella y Paul se bajaron con el resto de los pasajeros. Al ser una 'conexión' sólo tenía que moverse a la siguiente puerta de abordaje. Charlaron por un tiempo y podría decirse que se habían hecho buenos amigos. Entonces llegó el momento de abordar su vuelo a Philadelphia, pero ahí no viajaban juntos.  
A Lyra le hubiera gustado compartir más con su nuevo amigo pero también se sentía aliviada, esto de mentir la estaba estresando como nunca; era parecido a su trabajo de agente secreta pero a la vez mucho más estresante por algún motivo. El vuelo seguía siendo horrible pero al menos sabía qué esperar esta vez.

Entonces llegaron, Philadelphia.

Lyra se bajó arrastrando los pies, siguió las mismas instrucciones que la última vez, le entregó una carta al de seguridad del aeropuerto que la guio a una sala aparte y tras revisarla la guio en persona a la salida, en donde una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate esperaba con un letrero que decía: LAURA.

—Entonces yo la dejo señorita, tengo que volver a mis funciones.

Lyra asintió y se acercó a la mujer que sin pensarlo mucho la atrapó en un gran abrazo. Lyra no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿cómo decirle que era un error? Pero al final ella le devolvió torpemente el abrazo.  
En serio no sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación. Se separaron.

—¿Laura? ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú?

La joven de cabello verde menta bajó la cabeza.

—Ese es el problema, ya no estoy segura de nada.

La mujer acarició su rostro.

—Tus ojos…

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, son hermosos. ¿Entonces, vamos a casa?

Lyra se dejó llevar al auto, una camioneta roja, y se puso a admirar el paisaje. ¿ _Por qué maldita sea, por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que complicarse así de la nada?_

 _ **Fábrica de enlatados Sweet Veggies (en construcción), Trottenaghe; lunes 10:14am**_

Sweet Pea se encontraba examinando las notas sobre el mundo humano, no viendo el momento en que sus unicornios abrieran los portales y por fin vería el mundo con el que tanto soñó. ¿Y por qué no? Salvar a su hermana mayor, su querida hermana mayor.  
Entonces uno de sus guardaespaldas lo llamó.

—Jefe Sweet Pea, tenemos una invitada.

—¿Ah? ¿Del gobierno?

—No estamos seguros.

—Bien, tráiganmela.

Entonces el fornido matón silbó y empujaron dentro del cuarto a Bon-Bon, que tenía una bolsa de tela en la cabeza. Sweet Pea la observó y levantó una ceja.

—Este… ¿traía algo consigo?

—Sólo esto — dijo uno de sus matones dándoles una alforja.

Sweet Pea la abrió y se puso a revisar. Una cartera, la cual abrió y lo primero que saltó a su vista era una foto, una foto de un momento muy especial entre su ídolo de toda la vida y esta yegua. Pronto ordenó:

—¡Suéltenla!

—Jefe…

—Déjennos.

Los matones obedecieron a Sweet Pea que se apresuró a correr hacia Bon-Bon y le quitó amablemente la bolsa de la cabeza.

—Creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar, señorita Bon-Bon.

La yegua color crema lo miró suplicante.

—Entonces mi pista fue correcta… usted, usted sabe dónde está Lyra verdad. Por favor, lléveme a ella, he estado buscándola como loca desde que desapareció, ella es mi…

—Lo sé, vi la fotografía que carga en su cartera — dijo Sweet Pea. — El asunto es señorita Bon-Bon, que puedo llevarla a ella pero no es el momento. Mientras Celestia nos siga buscando como la lunática mentirosa que quiere enterrar la verdad que es… no podemos permitirnos actuar todavía. El asunto es que, lamento habérsela arrebatado, de haber sabido que compartían ese vínculo tan especial la hubiera mandado a usted también. Lo lamento de verdad.

Bon-Bon sollozó.

—Lo perdonaré, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre y cuando me prometa que Lyra y yo volveremos a vernos.

—Tiene mi palabra de caballero.

* * *

 **La escena del avión es una de las más fieles a la historia original de JasonTheHuman, la conversación con Paul toma otra dirección al final pero es igual de entretenida. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, los dos mundos están a punto de chocar.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. 005

_**Residencia Michelakos, Philadelphia; lunes 11:57am**_

El auto paró, demonios que Lyra no creía que jamás se acostumbraría a aquella sensación.

—Llegamos — dijo amablemente la mujer. — ¿Laura?

Lyra la miró y asintió suavemente, mientras más pronto terminara este maldito asunto más pronto podría pensar en su plan de acción. De hecho, ¿por qué no decirle desde ahora a esta mujer que ella no creía ser su hija perdida e irse ahora que podía? No tenía por qué involucrar a esta familia en sus problemas, de por sí ya habían sufrido bastante.

—Este… ¿señora Michelakos? La verdad es que yo he estado pensando y…

La puerta principal se abrió y salió un hombre algo rellenito con rostro bonachón de cabellos negros y ojos marrones. Se le veía realmente emocionado, y al igual que la mujer lo primero que hizo fue atrapar a Lyra en un afectuoso abrazo.

—Laura, oh Laura… pensé que jamás volvería a verte, pensé que estabas muerta pero mírate. Estás de vuelta y… ¿cabello verde? Bueno no es lo peor pero de todos modos, ¡oh Laura en serio no puedo creer que realmente seas tú!

Lyra de nuevo devolvió torpemente el abrazo, ¿en serio cómo podría explicarle a este sujeto que todo no era más que un simple malentendido? Entonces la señora Michelakos vino al rescate y carraspeando explicó:

—Ahora, aunque a los dos nos alegra tenerte de vuelta Laura, no estamos seguros del todo que realmente seas tú así que mientras hacemos la prueba y nos llegan los resultados, ¿te parece bien que dejemos esto sólo entre nosotros tres? Cuando desapareciste hace dieciséis años los medios no ayudaron mucho que digamos así que mantengamos esto con la mayor discreción posible, ¿por favor?

Lyra asintió sonriendo aliviada que hubiera alguien con algo de sentido común.

—Comprendo, no se preocupe por mí por favor — dijo Lyra. — Discreción es mi lema.

Entonces el señor Michelakos recuperó un poco el dominio de sí mismo y añadió:

—Es cierto, ni una palabra a nadie. Y eso también incluye a Chloe. Espero entiendas.

—¿Chloe? — Preguntó Lyra. — Perdonen la pregunta pero, ¿quién es Chloe?

—Tu hermana menor — explicó el señor Michelakos. — Bueno, ya la conocerás, tiene siete años y es maravillosa. Le encantará conocerte también aunque no podamos decirle quién eres hasta que… bueno, se confirme. Ya sabes cómo es esto, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí — dijo Lyra. — ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda descansar un poco? ¿Por favor? Tuve un vuelo largo y para ser la primera vez que tomo un avión fue demasiado.

Los dos adultos sonrieron y pronto le mostraron la entrada a la casa. En la sala lo primero que la recibió fue un enorme cuadro de un dragón durmiendo sobre un enorme tesoro, un pequeño detalle que le robó a Lyra una sonrisa; una pequeña probada de su hogar, el verdadero hogar, claro. Era increíblemente bien hecho… el dragón parecía tener vida.

—Qué hermoso — dijo Lyra hipnotizada por la visión del cuadro. — Esto, ¿quién lo pintó?

—Tu madre — explicó el señor Michelakos. — Nos conocimos cuando empezó a encargarse de las ilustraciones de mis libros, ya sabes, lo usual.

Lyra asintió y se alejó poco a poco. Según lo que había escuchado su supuesto padre era reconocido por una serie de libros de fantasía… honestamente no le había prestado mucha atención al detalle pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente lo sentía como un alivio.  
Entonces sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña figurina de plástico que estaba sobre la mesita de la sala. Tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no temblar y gritar; y desmayarse. En lugar de eso controló sus impulsos y se limitó a acercarse al juguete y tomarlo entre sus dedos.

—Oh por dios… por dios…

—Ah, son de Chloe — dijo la señora Michelakos con tono soñador. — Ya sabes, todas pasamos por nuestra fase de unicornios, aunque me hubiera gustado ver la tuya.

Lyra asintió y puso el juguete de regreso a donde estaba.

—¿Entonces, sobre donde pueda recostarme?

Le mostraron un cuarto escaleras arriba y le dieron un momento a solas. Lyra estaba cansada sí, pero el juguete de unicornio le había disparado toda la adrenalina. Arrojó de golpe su mochila a la cama y se puso a hacer flexiones con un solo brazo. No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo así hasta que le empezó a doler el brazo. Cambió al otro y siguió, siguió y siguió.

Tocaron la puerta.

—Laura, ¿puedo pasar? — Preguntó la señora Michelakos.

—Adelante — dijo la joven.

La mujer entró y vaya que se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Lyra en plena actividad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me entreno, es lo único que me ha mantenido cuerda estos días. ¿Qué necesita?

—Mi esposo salió a traer a Chloe a su , por eso quería aprovechar para hablar a solas contigo. Durante estos años muchas personas han venido clamando ser Laura, el dinero es un motivador muy poderoso y…

Lyra dejó su ejercicio y se sentó en la cama.

—Señora ambas sabemos que el test va a dar negativo. Igual esto no fue mi idea, fueron esos policías de Des Moines con su sistema defectuoso o algo. De todos modos su marido se veía emocionado, no pude decirle que quería irme en el primer momento que llegamos a la entrada. Si me voy ahora como pensaba hacerlo pues…

—Sí, eso afectará muchísimo a Thomas — dijo la mujer. — ¿Entonces tú no eres Laura?

—Mi nombre es Lyra y eso es todo lo que sé.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo — dijo amablemente la señora Michelakos.

—No lo hago, tal vez no recuerde nada antes de llegar a Des Moines pero sí puedo asegurar que no soy su hija perdida, y no me malinterprete, estoy segura que serían excelentes padres pero no son los míos. De por sí ya tengo suficientes problemas, no quiero meterme en los de los de los demás.

La mujer la miró preocupada.

—¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de nada?

—Nada que pueda compartir sin que me tomen por loca — dijo Lyra tomando un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarse el sudor. — Lo siento, y de ser por mí me iría desde ya, lo último que quiero es molestarlos.

—Pero Thomas necesita una prueba.

—Y cuando dé negativo yo me iré por mi lado y ustedes seguirán con su vida, así como no quiero meterme en problemas ajenos tampoco quiero arrastrar a otra gente en los míos.

La mujer sólo miró a esta chica que podría o no ser su hija preocupada. Pero decidió darle su espacio y le señaló hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Cuando venga Chloe comeremos todos juntos así que date una ducha rápida y preséntate por favor. Ah y el canasto de la ropa sucia está frente a la puerta así que deja tus prendas usadas ahí.

Lyra asintió y se fue a bañar despacio. Al día siguiente le harían las pruebas y luego sólo tendría que esperar por los resultados. ¿Cuánto se demoraría eso?  
Entonces al bajar se topó con el hombreo que creía ser su padre acompañado de una niña de aproximadamente siete años de edad de cabellos castaños iguales a los de su madre, muy hermosos por cierto. Luego estaba su blusa, tenía un unicornio dibujado pero Lyra no dejó que eso volviera a afectarla.

—Con permiso — dijo ella tímidamente.

La pequeña se volvió a verla.

—¿Quién es ella?

El señor Michelakos sonrió amablemente.

—Chloe, ¿recuerdas que te dijimos que tendríamos una invitada? Ella es Laura, se quedará con nosotros por unos cuantos días.

—Este… hola Chloe — dijo suavemente Lyra. — Este, sí soy Laura pero mis amigos me llaman Lyra. Es un gusto.

Chloe tomó su mano dudosa.

—¿Por qué tu cabello es de ese color?

—Crece naturalmente así.

—Mentirosa.

Lyra parpadeó sorprendida, ahora que lo pensaba había visto cabellos de todos colores en Equestria pero aquí las pocas personas que tenían el cabello como ella era (según Audrey) porque se lo habían pintado de ese color.  
Al final sólo le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la pequeña.

—Me atrapaste.

Chloe también le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Me gusta ese color.

—Es que es genial.

Y pasado esa pequeña introducción comieron normalmente.

—¿Así que Lyra? ¿Es ese un apodo de algún sitio? — Preguntó Thomas Michelakos.

—No estoy muy segura, a estas alturas ya no estoy segura de nada — dijo Lyra tristemente.

La señora Michelakos la miró preocupada pero no se dijo más. Después de eso se sentaron a ver la televisión juntos aunque Lyra estaba más bien ausente, el agotamiento del día finalmente le acaba de dar.

 _ **Martes 05:39am**_

—¿A qué hora concertaste la cita para la prueba de paternidad? — Preguntó la señora Michelakos a su esposo.

—Este… a las siete treinta.

—Entonces es mejor que vayamos a despertarla, ¿no crees?

El hombre asintió y se disponía a ir escaleras arriba pero a medio camino se topó con Chloe.

—¿Chloe, querida? ¿Qué pasa?

—La invitada me despertó — dijo ella restregándose los ojos.

—¿Qué? — Soltaron los padres.

—Ajá, está haciendo ruidos raros frente a mi ventana y me despertó.

El cuarto de Chloe daba al jardín trasero, ¿qué estaría haciendo Laura ahí?  
Ella por supuesto se encontraba entrenando sus artes marciales terrestres al aire, vistiendo una vieja sudadera, un top deportivo y una licra que le prestó Audrey debido a su costumbre de pasársela entrenando. Ropas humanas, ¿por qué demonios tenía que vestirse para cada maldita ocasión? Entonces cayó en la cuenta que ya tenía público.

—Ah, buenos días. No quise molestar…

Thomas no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Eso es Karate, o Kung…?

—No lo sé, no lo sé, no es la gran cosa — dijo Lyra secándose el sudor. — ¿Podríamos no hacer escándalo sobre esto? Entrenar es lo que hago para bajar los nervios.

Los dos se le quedaron viendo pero al final sólo asintieron.

—De acuerdo, entonces desayunemos y vayamos a hacer la prueba.

El viaje fue más largo pero a estas alturas Lyra ya se estaba acostumbrando a los automóviles. Entonces llegaron a un hospital, ¿en serio toda la visita al mundo humano de Lyra sería en estos edificios?

El procedimiento fue rápido: tomaron un hisopo que le indicaron se metiera en la boca junto con los Michakelos. Luego le hicieron unas pruebas rápidas de reflejos y de respuesta a la luz; nada que no le hayan hecho ya en el hospital.

—¿Entonces no te acuerdas de nada? ¿Nada de nada? — Preguntó el doctor.

—Dale con lo mismo, que no — dijo la joven.

—Bueno… igual le pasaré a _tu padre_ el número de un psiquiatra que conozco. En los casos de chicos que son reunidos con sus padres después de tanto tiempo es normal que surjan ciertos problemas emocionales.

Tu padre, el sujeto sonaba inseguro en esa parte pero igual qué importaba.

—De acuerdo, los resultados estarán listos aproximadamente en una semana.

¡Una semana! Bueno al menos le daría tiempo para pensar.  
Todos regresaron al hogar, una semana para que terminara eso de arrastrar gente inocente a sus problemas iba a terminar, luego podría concentrarse en Sweet Pea y en cómo regresar a Equestria. Una semana, sólo una semana.

Y pronto su 'nueva familia' se fue acostumbrando a su rutina y ella a ellos. Como escritor e ilustradora trabajaban desde casa, casi las únicas veces que salían era para dejar a Chloe a su escuela pero ésta estaba por terminar. Por su parte le mostraron la ciudad a Lyra los primeros días y luego la dejaron a sus anchas aunque casi siempre se quedaba entrenando en el jardín o leyendo los libros que había escrito el señor Michakelos. Eran medio interesantes, sobre humanos que podían usar la magia por absurdo que eso sonara; de todos modos la mantenían entretenida.

—Y dime Lyra, ¿no te gustaría salir un poco por tu cuenta? — Le preguntó un día la señora Michakelos.

La chica simplemente levantó la mirada de su libro y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues la verdad estoy bien, hasta algo cansada ya que acabo de entrenarme pero…

—Precisamente, todo lo que haces es matarte haciendo ejercicios y luego quedarte leyendo. ¿Por qué o vas a tomar aire o algo?

—Estoy bien, de verdad estoy bien — se apresuró a decir Lyra.

—De todos modos hazme un pequeño favor, ¿sí? Ve a dar una vuelta, toma un poco de dinero… no tienes que usarlo todo pero ve a entretenerte un poco, al menos una hora. Me da algo de culpa que sólo te mantengas en casa.

—Pero ustedes me están acogiendo hasta que vengan los resultados, no quiero molestarlos más por favor.

—Igual tranquiliza mi corazón, ve a dar una vuelta.

Lyra la miró confundida pero obedeció despacio. Le habían mostrado el vecindario y estaba segura que podía moverse sola pero nunca lo había considerado. ¿De todos modos en qué se entretenían los humanos?

Divisó una tienda que llamó su atención: Belfield, libros usados. Sin pensarlo mucho entró, la lectura era de las pocas diversiones que tanto ponis como humanos compartían.

—Bienvenida a Belfield, ¿algo en especial? — Preguntó la dependienta, una muchacha ligeramente mayor que ella rubia y de rostro amable.

—Este… ¿libros de historia?

—Claro, ¿algún período en especial o país?

—Eh, ¿toda?

—En ese estante, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

—No gracias, creo que estaré bien — dijo Lyra comenzando a revisar.

¿Historia humana? No es que le interesara pero al regresar a Equestria podría mezclar sus boberías inventadas con hechos para variar, había todo tipo de libros ahí, era medio divertido. Seleccionó algunos libros y se dirigió hacia la caja cuando en la sección de ficción se fijó en cierto libro, 'el último unicornio'.

Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó.

—¿Todo esto? Es un montón de lectura.

—Mil veces preferible a ver la caja negra que los huma… que se ve normalmente.

La chica sonrió.

—Eres una especie en extinción, ¿sabías? Pero me agrada hallar a otro fan de la lectura. Soy Mónica.

—Lyra.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de pronto.

—¡Un minuto tú sí existes!

Lyra levantó una ceja.

—Pues… claro que existo… yo…

Ella se rio.

—No es eso, es que el otro día un amigo mío me contó que se topó en un avión con una joven de cabello verde que decía que no tenía recuerdos de su pasado pero…

—Paul, no sabía que lo conocieras.

—El mundo es un pañuelo a veces — sonrió Mónica. — ¿Entonces te estás quedando con la celebridad local, Thomas Michelakos?

—Síp, pero no creo que dure mucho, dentro de nada la prueba dará negativo y podré irme a… a donde sea la verdad.

—Oye, ¿tú no perdiste la memoria o sí?

—Obviamente no pero igual no puedo decir nada sin que me tomen por loca.

La chica la miró con preocupación, esa mirada comenzaba a fastidiar a Lyra, la seguía recibiendo desde que llegó al mundo humano.

—Sólo te diré que si tienes algo que decir compártelo con quienes te quieren, mientras más pronto lo saques mejor — le dijo Mónica.

—El problema es que no tengo aquí a gente cercana, sólo que cuentes a la familia Michelakos pero estoy segura que ellos no son mi verdadera familia y luego no puedo decir nada sin que me tomen por loca, ya te dije. De todos modos gracias por el consejo.

Pagó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo antes que Mónica pudiera decirle algo más. Maldición, usualmente no era tan huraña con la gente pero esta situación era demasiado. Checó el reloj que le habían prestado, sólo llevaba fuera quince minutos, así que se puso a deambular hasta que fue toda una hora.  
Entonces regresó a la casa, seguro le dirían algo por haberse ido sólo una hora pero de todos modos, ¿qué más tenía que hacer?

Cuando entró se encontró a los dos esposos Michelakos muy juntos en el sofá mirando una carta que recién les había llegado. Al verla levantaron la cabeza.

—¿Laura?

—Me gusta que me llamen…

Los dos la abrazaron con enorme fuerza como si no quisieran dejarla escapar.

—Dieciséis años, te perdimos por dieciséis años… — dijo la mujer llorando y con la voz temblorosa.

—¿De qué hablan? — Preguntó Lyra, pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en la carta.

Una larga tabla con datos numéricos sin mucho sentido para ella… pero lo importante era el dato al fondo de ésta:

Probabilidad de paternidad 99.124%

El mundo entero pareció congelarse, Lyra devolvió el abrazo como pudo pero estaba sudorosa y temblorosa. Sus padres notaron el cambio y se separaron; y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigirse hacia el jardín con pasos robóticos.

—¿A dónde vas Lyra?

Ella se volvió, sus ojos estaban rojos como reteniendo las lágrimas. No de felicidad o tristeza, de pánico.

—Voy-a-entrenarme — dijo Lyra como una autónoma. — Permiso-por-

—Pero ya entrenaste Kung-Fu toda la mañana — dijo su padre.

—Pero-de-todos-modos-

Entonces Lyra no pudo más, se desplomó de rodillas y comenzó a gritar y gritar mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—¡Laura! — Gritaron sus padres corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓN! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO, MALDITA SEA?

Los señores Michelakos la abrazaron.

—Laura…

—¡ESTO ES POR TU CULPA SWEET PEA! ¡PERO CUANDO TE AGARRE TE ENTERARÁS QUIÉN ES LYRA HEARTSTRIIIIINS!

* * *

 **Y llegamos a la parte crítica de la historia (y también la que difiere más de la historia de JasonTheHuman). No aparece Equestria en este cap pero todavía no he visualizado bien qué sucederá con la situación de Bon-Bon y Sweet Pea. Espero les haya gustado y les prometo que ya dejaré de torturar a Lyra.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. 006

_**Residencia Michelakos, Philadelphia; martes 7:03am**_

La señora Michelakos salió al jardín a buscar a Lyra; no, Laura que se encontraba vestida con su top deportivo y su sudadera pero en lugar de estar practicando como de costumbre se encontraba mirando el árbol con dos ríos de lágrimas aun corriendo por sus ojos. Laura sintió la presencia detrás de ella pero no se movió, se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

—No recuerdo en qué momento me desmayé, pero apuesto a que dormí muchas horas, ¿verdad?

La buena mujer se sentó al lado de su hija y dudosa le colocó el brazo en la espalda y muy para su sorpresa Laura se acurrucó contra ella en busca de algún consuelo. Ya no sabía qué creer, contaba con la ciencia humana para que aclarara todo aquel malentendido pero al final sólo empeoró las cosas. ¿O sería que al final las cosas sí se aclararon? Sollozó.

—Dormí mucho pero sigo agotada — dijo Laura. — No tengo fuerzas pero aunque las tuviera ni siquiera las artes marciales terrestres pueden ayudarme con lo que siento.

—¿Por qué no intentas compartir un poco de tu carga entonces? — Pidió la mujer. — Tu padre y yo te perdimos por dieciséis años Laura, ahora que te hemos recuperado no te perderemos una segunda vez; así que por favor… dime qué es lo que pasa contigo.

Laura tomó una piedra cercana y la arrojó pero sin fuerzas y la piedra simplemente rodó por el suelo. Miró a esta mujer que genuinamente se preocupaba por ella aun sin al principio no creía del todo que ella era su hija.

—Tenía la esperanza que el test saliera negativo — dijo Laura por fin. — El tener que salir a la calle por mi cuenta se veía más fácil que enfrentarme a todo esto, el saber que todo este tiempo he tenido una familia aquí en Philadelphia… y que toda mi vida no ha sido más que una mentira. ¡UNA GRAN Y ENORME MENTIRA! MALDITA SEA, ¿POR QUÉ?

Se levantó de golpe y lanzó una patada al aire muy para espanto de su madre, pero de nuevo se le agotaron las fuerzas y se dejó caer sollozando. Su madre la abrazó de nuevo.

—Ya Laura, no puede ser tan malo. Esa vida que aseguras que es una mentira, ¿no quisieras contarnos? Tal vez podamos ayudarte y…

—No puedo decir nada sin que me tomen por una loca — dijo Lyra con pesadez.

—Te prometo que digas lo que digas no pensaré mal de ti, después de todo desapareciste por dieciséis años y de pronto regresas a nuestras vidas con estas habilidades.

—Créeme, esa es una promesa que no puedes cumplir — dijo Laura. — Sólo… denme un poco tiempo por favor.

La mujer iba a protestar pero entonces la puerta del jardín volvió a abrirse y Chloe salió todavía en pijama frotándose los ojos del sueño. Miró a su madre y dio un tierno bostezo.

—Mamá, la invitada me volvió a despertar con sus gritos. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Bueno yo… estaba platicando con Laura, y mis disculpas yo fui la que la hizo gritar.

Chole asintió suavemente y dio un nuevo bostezo, ella se levantaba hasta dentro de media hora y esto de andarse levantando por culpa de esta chica no le estaba gustando nada.

—Ya, ¿cuánto tiempo va a quedarse ella con nosotros?

La señora Michelakos acarició con delicadeza el cabello de su hija mayor.

—Quería hablarte de eso más tarde Chloe, precisamente a partir de ahora Laura va a vivir con nosotros.

La aludida le dedicó a su recién encontrada hermanita una sonrisa de disculpa pero Chloe no pareció notar eso y sacudió con fuerza su cabeza.

—¿Dices que para siempre? ¿Por qué? Ella es muy rara.

—Bueno pequeña, porque verás, ella es en verdad tu hermana mayor.

Chloe parpadeó varias veces para procesar la información. Miró fijamente a Laura por largo rato y luego regresó su mirada a su madre.

—Nunca he oído de ella. ¿Por qué nunca he oído de ella?

—Bueno Chloe, verás…

Chloe entonces salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. La señora Michelakos la observó subir con tristeza y le sonrió a Laura.

—Dale tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—Sí, no será la única.

—Ah Laura… oye, ¿no te gustaría ir de compras más tarde? Ya sabes, tu guardarropa está algo escaso y me gustaría ponerme un poco al día con las cosas de madre/hija.

—Bueno, yo… sí está bien, compras suena divertido.

 _ **Centro comercial de Philadephia; martes 10:07am**_

—Entonces empecemos — dijo muy sonriente la mujer. — ¿Estás lista Laura?

—Las compras no son lo mío pero supongo que será divertido — suspiró la joven. — ¿Entonces por dónde empezamos?

—¿Qué te parece por algo de ropa casual?

Fueron unos momentos divertidos para Laura, el tener esa oportunidad de conectarse con esta humana, no, su madre. Pasaron por varias tiendas para abastecer el nuevo guardarropa de la joven. Era excelente.

—Entonces, ¿alguna tienda más? Porque me estoy muriendo del hambre — dijo Laura cuando ya habían pasado casi tres horas de todo aquello.

—Sí sólo una y estoy segura que te gustará — sonrió la mujer.

La tomó de la mano y la guio hacia la tienda de artículos deportivos.

—Te entrenas mucho, así que pensé que podríamos conseguirte más artículos para hacer deporte.

Eso efectivamente animó mucho a Laura que loca de contento se puso a probarse las licras de diferentes estilos, zapatillas deportivas, tops de diferentes largos y anchos, en fin; todo un equipo nuevo para ayudarla a entrenarse.

—Entonces… ¿esto es todo? — Sonrió la amable dependienta.

—Creo, ¿o ves algo más que te guste Laura? — Preguntó su madre.

Laura se encogió de hombros, de hecho había comprado bastantes cosas.

—No, creo que estamos bien mam…

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en un hermoso bastón bo hecho de grafito que estaba en exposición. Estando como hipnotizada lo tomó y comenzó a manipularlo con maestría. De regreso en Equestria había entrenado mucho con su magia para usar armas de artes marciales terrestres irónicamente visualizando su magia si fuesen manos humanas para mejor manejo del instrumento.

—Increíble, el balance perfecto — dijo ella colocando el bo de regreso a donde estaba. — Pero no, creo que ya tuve suficiente.

—¿Lo quieres? — Ofreció su madre.

—Sí… pero no, ya te molesté suficiente mamá, no creo que…

—Te lo compro — sonrió ella. — No preocupes hija mía, es tu hobby y lo respeto, pero te pondré dos condiciones.

Lyra asintió suavemente.

—Primero no o uses para entrenar hasta matarte, me preocupa lo mucho que te pones a practicar sin descanso.

—De acuerdo, puedo hacer eso.

—Segundo, — y en este punto la mujer sonrió divertida, — deja de despertar a Chloe, queremos que se lleven bien y el que la despiertes cada día con tus ejercicios no está ayudando mucho a su relación.

—¡Es un trato!

—Entonces señorita añádanos el bastón por favor.

Laura sonrió, por unos instantes se sintió de nuevo como una niña pequeña… no recordaba haber tenido un momento como este desde que, desde que tenía once, poco antes de mudarse de casa (como lo era usual entre los ponis) cuando Dewey le compró su última lira. Según él su regalo de despedida para su pequeña que estaba creciendo.

—¿Laura te encuentras bien? — Preguntó su madre.

—Sí, lo siento, estaba pensativa. ¿Entonces vamos a casa?

—¿No que tenías hambre? Ven, vamos a comer algo y regresemos a casa.

La chica levantó una ceja.

—Tu padre dice que quiere aprovechar para hablar con Chloe cuando la traiga de regreso de la escuela y no quiero interrumpirlos. ¿Entonces qué se te antoja?

 _ **Equestria, ubicación desconocida; martes 1:48pm**_

—Gracias por el almuerzo señor Sweet Pea, estuvo delicioso — dijo Bon-Bon cortésmente.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la poni más especial de la doctora Heartstings. Además lo que tengo que pedirle es un poco peligroso y quiero que sepa que tiene todo el derecho a negarse.

Bon-Bon tragó saliva.

—Ya me asusté.

Sweet Pea sonrió.

—Se nota lo mucho que ha convivido con la doctora Heartsrtings. En fin, camine conmigo por favor, así podré explicarle de qué va todo esto.

De nuevo Bon-Bon tragó saliva y se puso a caminar detrás del sujeto. Comenzó a mostrarle cientos de pergaminos con tachones, manchones de tinta y borrones; todos recientes. La poni terrestre los reconoció, eran apuntes sobre magia arcana. Había vivido con una unicornio lo suficiente como para tener ciertas nociones de estas cosas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Son los proyectos que les he estado financiando a los estudiantes de la Academia de Unicornios superdotados que contraté. Ahora mismo tenemos una pista de cómo abrir un portal al mundo humano usando los rastros de la magia de Celestia, sin embargo es sólo un pasaje de ida, ¿cómo abrir el camino de vuelta? Mientras respondemos a esa interrogante no podemos movernos.

—No comprendo, ¿entonces tú no quieres vivir en el mundo humano?

—¿Entre los monstruos que secuestraron a mi querida hermana mayor? No, quiero recuperarla y luego regresar.

—¿Y no es mejor pedirle ayuda a la Corona?

El rostro del poni verde se ensombreció.

—Conspiran juntos, el que la doctora Heartstrings, la única humana que tolero cerca, haya estado atrapada en nuestro mundo por tanto tiempo es prueba de ella.

—Estoy segura que fue un accidente.

Sweet Pea suspiró.

—Crea lo que desee que yo creeré otro tanto, pero comprendo que usted tenga sus propias opiniones políticas; no se preocupe no tiene por qué estar de acuerdo conmigo en todo. En fin, hasta ahora creemos que ya tenemos el prototipo del objeto que nos ayudará a cruzar a su mundo y de regreso pero no hay garantía que funcione.

Y en este punto Bon-Bon comprendió de qué iba la cosa.

—Usted quiere que yo lo pruebe.

Sweet Pea asintió.

—Lo tenemos listo desde ya pero no sabemos a dónde la enviará, pero por suerte mis nuevos empleados son muy hábiles y ya han memorizado el aura de la doctora Heartstrings; así que aún si no sirve para enviarla podemos asegurar que encuentre a su poni muy especial.

Bon-Bon bajó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, siempre y cuando esté junto a Lyra no me importa no regresar.

—Le prometo que haremos todos los progresos que podamos aunque yo soy más de la opinión de dejar a humanos y ponis por separados. Todo lo que quiero es recuperar a mi hermana.

Sus ojos brillaban de locura. ¿En serio qué demonios le pasaba a este sujeto? Bon-Bon apretó sus labios con sus dientes y hecha un manojo de nervios se acercó a los documentos.

—¿Le importa si reviso esto señor Sweet Pea?

—¡Claro! Cualquier cosa que la haga sentir mejor señorita Bon-Bon.

Entonces ella tomó los documentos entre sus cascos y tomó uno de sus chocolates que comió nerviosamente después de ofrecerle uno a su anfitrión que cortésmente rechazó.  
Se los devolvió.

—Gracias señor Sweet Pea.

—Por nada señorita Bon-Bon, ahora, la escoltaremos a su casa. Si fuese tan amable de seguirme.

 _ **Casa de Vinyl y Octavia; Ponyville, martes 2:56pm**_

Un sobre fue deslizado bajo la puerta de ambas. Octavia lo tomó y tras comprobar que no había dirección escrita lo abrió, dos envolturas de dulce.

—Vinyl.

La DJ tomó la envoltura y con su magia mandó un rayo de luz a través de ésta. Inmediatamente la envoltura proyectó una réplica perfecta del pergamino examinado por Bon-Bon.

—Vy tú eres la experta en magia.

—Lo que te puedo decir es que es un hechizo sumamente inestable. Si este animal lo usa demasiado lo que va a lograr es que los dos mundos colapsen entre sí. ¿No hay ni una nota de Bon-Bon?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque esto es grave, muy grave. Le daré un poco más de tiempo pero si no se vuelve a comunicar con nosotras le daré parte a la Princesa Celestia. Estamos hablando de un desastre de proporciones mayores.

 _ **Mundo humano, residencia Michakelos; martes 3:01pm**_

Laura se encontraba en el jardín, como cosa rara leyendo en lugar de entrenar. Pero el bastón bo yacía a su lado brillante y esperando a ser usado, pero según le dijeron _sus padres_ (tardaría tiempo en acostumbrarse a llamarlos así) Chloe estaba tomando su siesta en ese momento así que tenía que esperar para volver a entrenar. El libro de por sí estaba interesante, claramente podía identificarse con Almathea al sentirse frustrada con convertirse en humana.  
Entonces una vocecilla interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué libro es ese?

—¿Este? — Dijo Laura volviéndose hacia Chloe. — Se llama el último unicornio, es medio interesante.

—¿Te gustan los unicornios también? — Sonrió Chloe.

Laura sonrió enigmática.

—No tienes ni la menor idea.

Chloe se acercó un poco más a esta desconocida que decía ser su hermana.

—¿Y de qué trata el libro?

—No importa, no sabe nada sobre los verdaderos unicornios.

—¿Qué sabes tú de ellos?

—Bueno… ¿has oído Equestria? Es ahí donde viven los unicornios de verdad.

—¿Y de eso se trata el libro? — Preguntó Chloe con los ojos brillantes.

—No, ya te dije que no sabe nada de los unicornios de verdad. Es genial pero Equestria, Equestria es otra cosa Chloe. Equestria es la tierra no sólo de los unicornios sino de toda clase de ponis: terrestres, pegasos y sí, unicornios; todos viviendo en armonía bajo el pacífico reinado de Luna y Celestia.

—¡Cuéntame!

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

Y le contó sobre Canterlot la bella capital, las Princesas que controlaban el Sol y la Luna; las seis Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía quienes protegían Equestria de todo mal y por supuesto de un carismático grupo de amigas que se divertían a su modo: una DJ con más boca que cerebro pero de enorme corazón, una violonchelista elegante y refinada que a veces tenía que aprender a divertirse, una repostera tan dulce como las delicias que preparaba… y por supuesto una alegre arpista llamada Heartstrings.

* * *

 **Y sí, oficialmente le cambié el nombre a Lyra pero es por el bien de la historia. En fin el detalle del libro 'El último unicornio' es un guiño a la historia original así como Lyra contándole historias de Equestria a Chloe. No creo que me falte mucho por terminar la historia.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. 007

_**Mundo humano, residencia Michakelos; miércoles 5:15am**_

Laura miró el reloj, como siempre desde que llegó a ese mundo era demasiado temprano pero simplemente no podía dormir. A todas luces era el estrés que le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero, ¿qué podía hacer? La joven de la librería le dijo que compartiera su carga con las personas que la querían, aunque claro, en esos momentos pensaba que el test saldría negativo pero de todos modos; ¿qué podría decirles ahora? Lo más seguro es que la tomaran por loca. Pero por otro lado la falsa pérdida de memoria causaba sospechas también. Demonios, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?  
Llegó a la puerta principal y sin más se colocó la capucha de la sudadera y comenzó a correr, había prometido no despertar a Chloe pero tenía que entrenar así que esta era la mejor opción. Su casa estaba ligeramente separada de la ciudad por un camino en medio de un bosquecillo que poco a poco se fundía con la ciudad, perfecto para un trote matutino. Antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba en una pequeña zona comercial. A lo lejos vio a una muchacha abriendo un comercio, ¿ey y ahora que lo pensaba no era esa la librería del otro día? Entonces esa chica debería de ser la de los consejos, ¿cuál era su nombre?

La joven dependienta llamada Mónica dio un pequeño bostezo antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, le gustaba su trabajo de verano pero esto de levantarse temprano era una pesadez. ¿De qué servía no tener que ir a la escuela si todavía tenía que levantarse temprano? Medio riéndose se despejó cuando una sombra se posó detrás de ella. Se volvió.

—Señorita dennos su teléfono y su dinero — dijo un muchacho apuntando una navaja al cuello de Mónica.

Mónica se puso tan nerviosa que tiró las llaves y levantó ambas manos mientras que el compañero de éste se disponía a revisarla por algo de valor, cuando un grito llamó la atención tanto de los atracadores como de Mónica.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! — Gritó una muchacha de cabellos verdes corriendo hacia ellos en ropa deportiva.

Los dos ladrones se rieron, ¿qué era esto una muestra de heroísmo moderna? Pero antes que pudieran decir algo ella dio una rápida patada voladora que le atinó de lleno a la cara del que iba a revisar a Mónica. El otro apuntó su navaja hacia la joven y trató de apuñalarla pero fue desarmado rápidamente con un golpe lateral hacia el antebrazo seguido de un golpe bajo directo hacia la mano y finalmente Laura lo acabó de un golpe directo a la cara.

El otro ladrón se levantó y se puso a buscar algo en su cintura pero Laura se agachó y dio una rápida barrida que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y finalmente le dio un golpe a la mandíbula que lo derribó por segunda vez y esta vez no se levantó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Laura ofreciéndole una mano a Mónica.

—Este, sí, muchas gracias, ¿Lyra verdad? — Dijo Mónica. — Eso fue increíble.

—Puro Kung-Fu — dijo Laura aburridamente. — Y ahora me llamo Laura aparentemente.

—¿Disculpa? — Preguntó Mónica.

—Ah, larga historia, pero al parecer la prueba dio positivo y mi vida entera es una mentira y… — dio un largo suspiro. — No, disculpa, precisamente estaba corriendo para bajar el estrés. Cuídate y mejor llama a la policía o algo para que se encarguen de estos dos.

—Eso haré — sonrió Mónica. — Y oye, ¿no quieres una taza de café?

—¿Ehm? Claro, ¿pero así de la nada? No entiendo.

Mónica sonrió, extraña chica pero también bastante agradable.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de salvarme. No es que me importen mucho las cosas materiales pero mi teléfono es nuevo y sí me hubiera molestado.

Laura asintió y tras llamar a la policía para que se llevara a los dos asaltantes entraron y Mónica puso a funcionar la cafetera en la trastienda.

—¿Segura no te interrumpo? — Preguntó cortésmente Laura.

—No, como siempre llego temprano aprovecho a desayunar aquí.

—Ya.

Las dos se quedaron charlando por un rato. Mónica estaba bastante interesada en la historia de Laura, pero luego de su reacción de la última vez prefirió no presionar demasiado. Por suerte Laura se encontraba algo parlanchina y le contó de su experiencia estos últimos dos días.

—Entonces sí tengo seres queridos aquí pero no sabía. Es algo que jamás creí posible.

Mónica asintió suavemente.

—Ya veo. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué estabas tan segura que el test de paternidad fallaría — dijo Mónica.

Laura miró al vacío.

—¿Cómo podría explicarte? Digamos que cierto idiota que conocí, aunque todavía no entiendo muy bien cómo, desarrolló una loca teoría sobre mí. Nadie le creyó, ni siquiera yo, pero al final resultó tener razón y demostró que alguien en quien confiaba me ha mentido todos estos años. Pero no puedo entrar en detalles, no sin que llames al hospital psiquiátrico más cercano.

—Me parece bien, después de todo no soy yo con quien debes compartirlo, ¿no te parece?

—Puede ser, puede ser— murmuró Laura. — Gracias por el café.

—De nada, pasa por aquí de vez en cuando a charlar y de paso comprar libros.

Y tras despedirse la joven de cabello verde menta regresó a su hogar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera pero cuando regresó su hogar estaba en caos, su padre estaba hablando desesperadamente por esa invención que los humanos llamaban teléfono y su madre estaba intentando concentrarse en preparar el desayuno pero no podía concentrarse como era debido.

—¿Ey, de qué me perdí? — Quiso saber Laura.

Los dos adultos la abrazaron de inmediato pero luego su padre comenzó a sacudirla.

—¡Tú! ¿Dónde estabas Laura? ¿Tienes idea del susto que nos diste cuando vimos la puerta de tu cuarto abierta y ni rastro de ti? ¿Tienes idea?

Laura tragó saliva, ni Bon-Bon se ponía así cuando regresaba tarde a casa. Pero de nuevo la abrazaron.

—Ya te perdimos una vez Laura, no soportamos la idea de hacerlo de nuevo — dijo su madre con lágrimas de preocupación.

Laura simplemente bajó la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, me desperté temprano y quise ejercitarme pero como no quería despertar a Chloe así que fui a trotar.

Sus padres bajaron la cabeza suspirando.

—Tenemos que conseguirte un teléfono — dijo su padre.

—Definitivamente — concordó su madre. — Está bien que te guste hacer deporte Laura pero por favor no nos des esos sustos, mientras te conseguimos un celular deja una nota o algo.

—De acuerdo — dijo Laura débilmente. Sí claro, ¿cómo no pensó en eso antes? En serio que tenía demasiado a qué acostumbrarse ahora que era una jovencita humana.

Entonces varios pequeños y rápidos pasos llamaron la atención de todos. Lyra hizo un face-palm al mismo estilo que hacía un face-hoof de regreso en Equestria.

—Adivino: volvimos a despertar a Chloe.

Los señores Michalekos se rieron entre nerviosos y divertidos a la vez.

—Chloe, disculpa — se disculpó su padre. — Pero te prometo que en cuanto se normalice la situación con Laura dejaremos de despertarte.

La pequeña se frotó los ojos del sueño.

—No importa, — y muy para la sorpresa de los padres le sonrió a Laura, — ¿me puedes seguir contando sobre Equestria?

—Claro pero tengo que bañarme, acabo de venir de correr — se excusó la chica.

—¡Bañémonos juntas! — Saltó la pequeña.

Esta sí que era nueva pero de todos modos Laura sonrió y las dos corrieron al baño principal.

—¿Desde cuándo se llevan así de bien?

—¿Qué es Equestria?

En el baño Laura lavaba el cabello de Chloe mientras estaba perdida en el país de los recuerdos que según Chloe era el mundo de los cuentos infantiles.

—El asunto es que imagínate, la pobre Heartstrings tenía el cupcake más suculento que el Señor Cake podía ofrecer. Eran tan deliciosos que sólo hacía tres por día y necesitabas de una suerte increíble para encontrar uno. Chocolate con cobertura de queso mascarpone dulce adornado con migas y chispas de chocolate puro.

—Suena delicioso.

—Balance perfecta de dulzura sin pasarse. ¡Pero entonces de la nada esa horrible criatura se lo comió en menos de un segundo! La pobre no pudo siquiera probar un bocado.

Los ojos de Chloe se iluminaron.

—¿Qué criatura?

—Un parasprite, lindas bolitas de pelo con brillantes ojos y una hermosa sonrisa con alas transparentes que reflejaban todos los colores del arcoíris.

—Eso no suena nada horrible — dijo ingenuamente Chloe.

—Pero que su lindura no te deje engañar. Esas cosas tienen el poder de multiplicarse infinitamente y comen, comen, comen. ¡Siempre tienen hambre!

Y siguió contando, a la pequeña le hizo especial gracia cuando Twilight Sparkle lanzó su hechizo que cambió su apetito por comida a edificios y demases. En serio fue uno de los días más difíciles en Ponyville y el hecho que tuvieran que reconstruir toda la ciudad prácticamente desde cero después del incidente.

—Lo peor de todo es que todo ese esfuerzo porque Celestia no se diera cuenta y al final la alcaldesa le tuvo que decir la verdad para que mandara a sus trabajadores a reparar la aldea.

Chloe se rio como loca.

—¿Y qué dijo Twilight?

—Pobrecilla, nadie ha tenido el valor de decirle la verdad. Según ella la Princesa sigue sin saber nada.

De nuevo Chloe se rio.

—Esa Princesa Celestia suena muy buena.

Laura frunció el entrecejo pero se las arregló para sonreír antes que Chloe se diera cuenta.

—Mucho, por eso _casi_ todos sus súbditos la aman mucho.

—¿Casi?

Laura torció el gesto, esta niña era más aguda de lo que parecía (de hecho eso la hizo sentirse orgullosa de ella como una buena hermana mayor) pero de paso tendría que controlar sus sentimientos recientemente encontrados si quería seguir contándole sobre su hogar a Chloe.

—Bueno sí, a veces aparecen ponis malvados como… el Rey Sombra e incluso una vez su propia hermana se puso en su contra convirtiéndose de la Princesa Luna en la temible Nightmare Moon.

De nuevo los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

—Cuéntame.

—Cuando regreses de la escuela, estamos tomando un baño muy largo.

No se necesitó decir mucho más y pronto las dos se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar con su familia.

—¿Entonces pasó algo entre ustedes que de la nada se llevan así de bien? — Quiso saber la señora Michelakos.

—Digamos que soy buena inventando historias divertidas para Chloe — sonrió Laura. — ¿O me equivoco?

—¡Me gustan mucho!

Laura bajó ligeramente la cabeza, le caía bien hablar de su mundo de una forma que no la tomaran por demente además que se había ganado la amistad de Chloe. ¿Era algo no?

—¿Entonces ya que se llevan tan bien, quieres acompañarnos a dejar a Chloe a la escuela? — Preguntó su padre.

—¡Claro!

Una idea a la cual accedió al principio pero casi automáticamente se arrepintió, pues al igual que la última vez terminó prácticamente clavando las uñas al asiento del auto. Demonios, ¿en serio tenía que acostumbrarse a estos vehículos?

—¿Te marean los autos? — Quiso saber Chloe.

—Algo — admitió Laura. — Me pondré bien.

Su padre se rio.

—Bueno supongo entonces que las lecciones de conducir no estarán en tu futuro inmediato.

¿Lecciones de conducir? Grandioso, esperaba tener suficientes viajes en auto antes de ese futuro.  
Llegaron, la escuela no estaba tan lejos por suerte.

—Ven Laura, quiero que mis amigos conozcan a mi hermana mayor.

La chica miró a su padre que sonrió y se bajó con ella. La vista de la chica con el cabello verde menta acompañando a Chloe Michelakos alertó a los maestros pero la presencia del hombre los tranquilizó.

—¿Este, señor Michelakos? — Preguntó la maestra de Chloe.

—Es una larga historia señorita Blossom. Permítame presentarle a Laura, la hermana mayor de Chloe.

La maestra miró a la joven con los ojos como platos. ¿De verdad? La historia de la hija perdida de este hombre era famosa en toda la ciudad.

—Señor, ¿me está diciendo que…?

—Después de tantos años hallamos a Laura — dijo al hombre orgullosamente abrazando a la joven.

—¿Qué hay? — Dijo ella ligeramente incómoda.

—¿De veras? ¿De veras eres Laura Michalekos? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—No tengo ni la menor idea — dijo Laura. — ¿Podríamos irnos por favor?

Su padre captó su incomodidad y accedió. Claro, tal vez se precipitó. Una vez en camino le tomó la mano.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me emociona tenerte de vuelta.

—Sí, no te preocupes, pero igual esto es demasiado extraño para mí — se disculpó Laura.

—Lo sé.

Dieron una vuelta inesperada.

—Este no es el camino a casa — dijo Laura.

—No, iremos a comprarte tu teléfono celular. No me volverás a dar un susto como el de hoy jovencita.

Laura ahogó una risita pero accedió, aunque luego volvió a aferrarse al auto. No creía que se fuera a acostumbrar pronto.

* * *

 **Y de nuevo un cap más dedicado a Lyra y su nueva vida como Laura. Una escena slice of life antes de meterme de lleno a la acción. Este cap funciona como guiño a la historia original ya que mis caps favoritos son cuando Lyra comienza a convivir con su nueva familia y por supuesto contándole sobre Equestria a Chloe.**

 **Chao; nos leemo!**


	8. 008

_**Residencia Michelakos; sábado 9:32am**_

Laura se despertó como cosa rara por culpa de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana justo hacia la cara. Remoloneó en protesta y al final se levantó totalmente desorientada. Eso fue extraño, desde que llegó al mundo humano se había levantado tan tarde, más que todo porque siempre lo hacía antes de salir el sol. Miró la hora.

—¿Ah? ¿Tan tarde es? Qué raro, igual dormí muy bien — se dijo alegremente.

Entonces bajó a desayunar, era fin de semana, podía darse el lujo de relajar su entrenamiento, aunque ahora que lo pensaba esta semana había aflojado bastante el ritmo, el contarle a Chloe sobre su verdadero hogar le había ayudado bastante a bajar su estrés. Sonrió, ya se estaba acostumbrando y sintiéndose a gusto con esta nueva vida. Al entrar al comedor se dio cuenta que tanto su padre como su madre también se habían despertado tarde, estando todavía en pijama y desarreglados.

—Ah, buenos días Laura — dijo su padre con una sonrisa. — ¿Y ese milagro que no te levantaste de madrugada a ejercitarte?

—Ni idea — respondió ella. — Supongo que porque es fin de semana. ¿Y Chloe por cierto?

—Sigue dormida, como hoy no tiene que ir a la escuela que aproveche — dijo su madre.

Laura asintió y se sirvió un poco de cereal, un cereal de chocolate que le gustaba mucho a Chloe y a ella también, pero estaba bastante segura que a Bon-Bon le daría el ataque al ver los postres empacados que consumían las familias humanas. Entonces se quedó a mitad de una cucharada, Bon-Bon, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella. ¿Cómo estaría? Seguro muerta de la preocupación. Había estado tanto tiempo confundida tratando de entender y luego acostumbrándose a su nueva vida humana que no había pensado en Bon-Bon.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó su madre. — Te pusiste muy rara de pronto.

—Lo lamento — dijo Laura sacudiendo la cabeza para disimular una lágrima que comenzaba a correr. — Es sólo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—Claro — dijo su madre, y de nuevo Laura estaba segura que sabían que mentía. — Por cierto una vez tengamos tus documentos en regla tendremos que pensar en la escuela.

—¿La escuela? — Preguntó Laura. Claro, en Equestria ya era considerada una adulta lo suficientemente mayor como para vivir sola pero aquí era sólo una adolescente. — Claro…

—Pero teniendo en cuenta tus circunstancias especiales será mejor pensar en un tutor particular — dijo su padre pensativo. — ¿Recuerdas algo sobre tu educación?

Laura negó con la cabeza aunque claro que lo recordaba: hechizos avanzados cortesía de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados, teoría musical, combate, técnicas de codificación de mensajes clasificados. De hecho se había hecho una figura importante en la Antropología precisamente para poder mandar libremente mensajes clasificados a otros agentes del Servicio Secreto sin levantar sospechas. Lo mejor era que si algún curioso descubría sus mensajes clasificados lo tomarían como otro idiota paranoico que creía que el gobierno conspiraba con los humanos (como cierto multimillonario problemático).

—Bueno cuando empiece el siguiente ciclo escolar trataremos de nivelarte — sonrió su padre. — Con un poco de suerte en menos de seis meses atenderás una escuela regular.

—Con suerte y dedicación — dijo su madre. — Cuerpo sano en mente sana.

Laura asintió en silencio, ¿qué más decir? Entonces Chloe saltó de improviso a abrazar a su hermana mayor. Gracias a los cuentos sobre Equestria las dos se habían hecho muy cercanas, eran muy buenas amigas. No, más que amigas, hermanas.

—¡Buenos días! — Saludó enérgicamente. — ¿Puedes contarme algo sobre Fluttershy?

Laura echó una risotada, siempre lo mismo, desde el inicio ella era su poni favorita.

—Fluttershy… Fluttershy, ¿qué de todo? Ya creo que te conté todo lo que sé, es decir, lo que pensé para ella.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza divertido.

—No he dejado de escuchar sobre Equestria estos días.

—Mmh, tus cuentos para niños son interesantes — dijo su madre. — Si un día te decides a publicar me gustaría mucho hacer las ilustraciones.

Laura asintió.

—Gracias mamá.

—¡Fluttershy! — Protestó Chloe mientras se servía su cereal.

—Ya, ya… — dijo Laura. — ¡Ah ya sé! El día en que conoció al minotauro Iron Will.

—¿El que robaba la magia de todos?

—Ese es Tirek y era un centauro — explicó Laura. — No, los minotauros son más pequeños y este sujeto no era malo, sólo un gritón malhumorado pero no la gran cosa. Eso sí: se dedicaba a dar malos consejos a los ponis. Verás…

Y le contó, la verdad esa historia sólo se la contaron, lo único que vivió en carne propia fue cuando Fluttershy la empujó fuera de la fila en Sugar Cube Corner. En serio fue molesto pero no mucho más.

—Y así no más repitió la rima de ese grosero y comenzó a empujarlos a todos fuera de la fila, todos estaban tan sorprendidos de ver a la tierna Fluttershy actuar así que no protestaron, y eso que Heartstrings estaba en la fila y ella no se queda callada nunca.

Chloe tomó su tazón ya vacío de cereal pero sí lleno de leche chocolatada y la bebió directo del tazón dejándose un bigote de chocolate.

—¡Laura! ¡Siempre mencionas a Heartstrings!

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, en todas tus historias ella aparece — confirmó su madre.

—Es que es mi personaje favorito — se disculpó Laura. — Perdón.

Chloe se rio alegremente.

—Está bien, ¿qué me decías de Iron Will y Fluttershy?

—Entonces el minotauro…

 _ **Equestria, ubicación desconocida; sábado 9:47am**_

—¿Me mandó a llamar señor Sweet Pea? — Quiso saber Bon-Bon tímidamente mientras abrazaba su alforja.

—Ah, claro siéntese señorita Bon — dijo el multimillonario. — ¡Tengo grandes noticias!

—¿Descifraron el hechizo y me mandará al mundo humano?

—Entonces tengo dos grandes noticias señorita Bon, sí, descubrimos cómo mandarla lo más cerca posible de la agente Heartstrings pero antes quiero hacerle una pregunta y quiero que me responda con toda sinceridad — dijo Sweet Pea mostrándose amenazante. — ¿Entendido?

Los guardaespaldas de Sweet Pea se posicionaron alrededor de la poni color crema. Bon-Bon suspiró, dejó en el suelo su alforja y dio una rápida voltereta dándole una patada en la mandíbula al más cercano. El sujeto se tambaleó y retrocedió pero no cayó porque Bon-Bon lo sujetó a tiempo y lo usó de escudo para recibir un golpe de otro guardaespaldas. Luego lo soltó para que se desplomara y atrapó al otro en una llave. El sujeto gritó y protestó; más guardaespaldas se acercaron a Bon-Bon y ella terminó de fracturar las patas del poni y se puso en guardia. Los ponis de Sweet Pea pararon pero estaban dispuestos a lanzarse sobre ella ante la menor señal de su jefe.

—¿Así que admites que trabajas con el Servicio Secreto? — Preguntó Sweet Pea indiferente.

Bon-Bon permaneció inmutable.

—Pongamos todas las cartas sobre la mesa señor Sweet Pea: efectivamente trabajo con el Servicio Secreto y sí, usé sus recursos para dar con usted. Sin embargo siempre supe que me iba a descubrir.

—¿Y aun así se arriesgó? — Dijo el poni verde.

—No me mire así, de no ser por mí su pequeña operación ya hubiera caído. Lo que hacen aquí no le gusta nada a la Princesa Celestia pero no por las razones que cree. Me da igual, al estar involucrada emocionalmente con este caso no se me permite involucrarme; sin mencionar que ella jamás me dejaría intentar recuperar a Lyra, por eso estuve plantándoles pistas falsas a mis compañeros agentes. Me arriesgo demasiado pero si puedo juntarme con ella nada me importa.

Sweet Pea sonrió y levantó un casco, sus guardaespaldas se relajaron y volvieron a sus posiciones. Bon-Bon miró a su alrededor sin entender.

—Una última pregunta señorita Bon, ¿o debería decir Agente Drops? ¿Involucró a alguien más en esta operación?

—Mis dos mejores amigas de toda la vida.

Asintió y sus guardaespaldas arrastraron a Vinyl y Octavia perfectamente atadas al centro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen chicas? — Gritó Bon-Bon. — Les dije…

—Oye en serio no sabes cómo este bobo está metiéndose con la magia arcana — dijo Vinyl. — Deberías ser unicornio para entender el problema en el que estamos.

—De todos modos les pedí…

—Nuestra amiga es una cosa pero si salvarla significa morirnos todos… eh, no gracias y perdona — dijo Octavia molesta. — Lo siento amiga, y también lo siento pedazo de animal porque…

—Sí, sí, mi contacto en el Servicio Secreto me dijo que iban en camino hacia acá — dijo el poni haciéndole una señal a sus matones.

Éstos tomaron varias botellas de combustible para lámparas y comenzaron a regarlos.

—Adiós a una fábrica en proyecto — suspiró Sweet Pea. — De todos modos no es gran cosa, ¿realmente creen que guiaba a la señorita Bon al verdadero centro de operaciones? En cuanto fui descubierto la primera vez mudé todo el proyecto.

—Sí, cualquier idiota amante de las conspiraciones le tiene miedo hasta su propia sombra — dijo Vinyl amenazante.

Sweet Pea se encogió de hombros.

—No hay ponis paranoicos, sino unos más informados que otros. ¡Adelante chicos!

Los ponis comenzaron a encender el aceite de lámparas y Sweet hizo una nueva señal. Tres unicornios aparecieron llevando uno de los pergaminos que recién habían preparado.

—No hay retorno después de este — dijo Sweet Pea. — Nosotros nos largamos y la única vía de escape será este portal, es decisión de la amiga a la que traicionaron el salvarlas o dejarlas freírse aquí. ¡Chicos!

Los ponis contratados por Sweet Pea usaron su poder mágico para abrir un portal mientras que Sweet Pea y sus compañeros se iban del lugar.

—Un placer señorita Bon, nunca dudé de sus intenciones.

—Ni yo de su palabra señor Sweet Pea.

Entonces se fueron y tras intercambiar una mirada con sus amigas, Bon-Bon las desató y sin más las tres saltaron al portal antes que la fábrica que se caía a pedazos las aplastara.

Fuera de la fábrica uno de los guardaespaldas que vigilaban el perímetro se acercó a Sweet Pea.

—Tenemos un mensaje de los chicos del centro de operaciones, lo han logrado. Un viaje de ida y vuelta.

Sweet Pea sonrió ampliamente.

—Perfectamente, perfectamente. ¿Ya empezaron a abrir los portales?

—Sí señor.

Sweet Pea sonrió.

—En fin, lo lamento por la señorita Bon.

—¿Señor? ¿Acaso faltó a su palabra?

—Claro que no pero ella hizo un plan de contingencia contra mí, una vez agente secreto siempre trabajarás para el gobierno. Mientras no tenga ni idea de mis verdaderas intenciones no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerme.

 _ **Mundo humano, residencia Michakelos; sábado 10:04am**_

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! — Gritaba Chloe.

—Ya vamos pequeña, tranquila, el parque de diversiones todavía no abre — la tranquilizó su padre.

—¡Pero abre a las diez y media y ya son las diez!

—Tu hermana no está lista — dijo su madre volviéndose hacia el cuarto de Laura. — ¡Laura! ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

—Perdón, perdón — dijo la chica bajando las escaleras llevando un pequeño objeto plástico negro en su mano. — Es que no hallaba mi teléfono. No estoy acostumbrada a llevar esta cosa a todos lados.

Su madre se rio pero su padre sólo tranquilizó a Chloe y se montaron al auto (muy para la desgracia de Laura). La familia puso la radio y se pusieron en camino.

—¡Laura cuéntame otra vez de la vez de Nightmare Moon! — Pidió Chloe.

Laura se disculpó levantando una mano.

—Perdona Chole pero es que… no creo que pueda hablar sin vomitar, perdona pero me mareo aquí.

Chloe hizo un puchero pero entendió, de verdad que a Laura no se le veía bien.

—Mejor cuéntame qué es un parque de diversiones…

—¿No sabes? — Se sorprendió la niña.

—Cuéntame.

Entonces Chloe comenzó su relato muy emocionada de contarle algo a su hermana mayor, eso también hizo que sus padres se preocuparan porque no sabían si lo dijo sólo por entretener a Chloe o era en serio.  
Entonces el cielo se oscureció de repente, relámpagos color verde esmeralda se veían cruzar el cielo.

—¿Qué? — Gritó Tomas Michelakos frenando de pronto.

Entonces un relámpago cayó justo frente al auto y del susto el hombre se desvió chocando contra un árbol. Laura se sacudió violentamente con el choque, Chloe también pero la más afectada fue Laura que odiaba los autos con toda el alma.

Cuando su padre apagó el motor ella abrió la puerta para vomitar, malditos autos, malditos autos; malditos autos.

—¡Laura entra al auto! — Exigió su padre entonces.

La joven giró la cabeza, sonaba asustado por algo, ¿pero qué? Su madre estaba paralizada del miedo y Chloe, Chloe sólo estaba fascinada viendo aquello. Un juego de luces verdes con chispas de todos colores alrededor. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando recordó el efecto a través del cual ella llegó por primera vez, el mundo distorsionándose.

—¡Laura! — Volvió a exigir su padre.

Pero ella estaba paralizada, ¿de nuevo ese idiota había mandado a un supuesto humano a ese mundo?

—¡LAURA! — Exigió el hombre, no mucho más porque fue presa del pánico.

Su madre finalmente reaccionó, recordaba perfectamente que un fenómeno parecido fue el día en que ella desapareció hacía dieciséis años. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar y haló a Laura de golpe de regreso al auto.

—No volveré a perderte.

Entonces de esa luz tres formas equinas salieron de golpe y chocaron contra el auto.

—Ouch…

—¿Están viendo lo que yo? — Preguntó Tomas.

Chloe y Selena asintieron en despacio.  
Pero Laura bajó corriendo del auto y se acercó a las tres ponis.

—¡Espera Laura! ¡Puede ser peligroso! — Gritó su padre.

—¡Regresa! — Gritó su madre.

Pero no los escuchó sino que corrió a recibir a las criaturas. Las tres ponis se pusieron en posición de combate al ver al a adolescente humana corriendo a recibirlas.

—¡Chicas! — Se apresuró a decir ella. — Esperen, soy yo. No me reconocen en forma humana pero soy yo, en verdad soy yo.

—¿Laura qué haces? — Gritó su padre.

Pero ella igual no lo escuchó.

—Vinyl, Octavia, Bon-Bon… soy yo. Soy Lyra.

—¡LYRA! — Gritaron todas.

Y las cuatro amigas se abrazaron.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo nos costó dar contigo Lyra, en serio que no tienes idea — Lloró Bon-Bon. — Mírate, toda una humana, son justo como los imaginaste.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué ustedes no cambiaron?

—Porque a diferencia de nosotros tú perteneces a este mundo — dijo Octavia. — Amiga, es mejor que te sientes. ¿Cómo te explico con delicadeza?

Laura suspiró.

—¿El idiota de Sweet Pea tenía razón? — Se rio Laura. — No fue difícil deducirlo luego de todo lo que me pasó. Es largo de explicar.

—Igual nosotras tenemos mucho que contarte Lyra — dijo Bon-Bon.

A estas alturas su familia se bajó del auto acercándose pero sin atreverse a decir palabra. Entonces Chloe dio un gritito.

—¡Mira mamá! ¡Son ponis! ¡Ponis de Equestria!

Laura sonrió.

—Viendo que nuestro paseo quedó arruinado es hora de contarles dónde estuve por dieciséis años. Me tomarían por loca pero viendo que mis amigas están aquí tal vez sí me crean ahora. Por dieciséis años viví en Equestria, la mágica tierra de los ponis. ¿Recuerdan cuando le dije a Chloe que todo me lo inventé? ¡Mentí!

Los adultos no sabían ni qué decir pero Chloe estaba muy emocionada.

—¿Y también eras un poni hermana?

La joven asintió.

—Ajá.

—De hecho tengo varias fotos nuestras aquí — dijo Bon-Bon señalando a su alforja. — Te las enseñaré más tarde pequeña. ¿Y ellos quiénes son Lyra?

—Mi familia humana, mi verdadera familia.

Nadie dijo nada.  
Hasta que Chloe abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Entonces por eso siempre aparece Heartstrings en todos tus cuentos!

La joven sonrió.

—Así es, por muchos años mi nombre fue Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings.

 **Apresurado y todo pero quiero llegar al clímax de la batalla contra Sweet Pea, en serio que debí colocar a ese loco de las conspiraciones como antagonista desde mucho antes. Espero les haya gustado y el próximo cap será por supuesto la charla incómoda.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. 009

_**Residencia Michelakos; sábado 10:48am**_

Laura entró a la sala llevando una charola con un poco de té para sus padres seguida de Chloe que llevaba una jarra de jugo para ofrecerle a sus invitadas. Los dos adultos no habían dicho nada desde que las ponis habían aparecido, sólo siguieron automáticamente a su hija mayor y se habían sentado en uno de los sofás sin dejar de ver cautelosamente a las tres ponis. Por su parte las tres ponis esperaban a su amiga para que rompiera aquel silencio tan incómodo.

—De nuevo lamentamos los inconvenientes — dijo Octavia tratando de suavizar la situación. — ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos? Mucho gusto me llamo Octavia Melody, este… violonchelista y he sido amiga de Lyra desde la Academia Militar. Este, ¿alguna otra?

Vinyl se encogió de hombros y les dedicó a los Michakelos su característica media sonrisa.

—Pues… ¿qué hubo? Soy la famosísima DJP0N3 (en mi mundo, claro), el nombre es Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch y también he sido gran amiga de Lyra desde la Academia Militar. De hecho nos conocimos en detención, éramos las más indisciplinadas y de tantas veces que nos metíamos en problemas terminamos siendo muy cercanas, ¿verdad tú?

Laura no pudo sino reírse y chocar su puño con el casco de Vinyl.

—Pero la peor eras tú, ¿o es que los profes no te apodaban el 'dolor de cabeza Scratch'?

—Vete al demonio Heartstrings — dijo Vinyl cruzando sus cascos y haciendo un puchero. — Sabes muy bien que yo era un dolor de 'muelas' no de cabeza; y que no se te olvide.

Octavia dio un sorbo al jugo que recién le había traído Chloe y levantó una ceja divertida.

—Duda, ¿no se supone que deberíamos darles una buena impresión a los padres de Lyra?

Vinyl se sonrojó pero pronto estalló en risas junto con Octavia y Lyra.

—En serio chicas no tienen ni idea de cuánto las extrañé — dijo ella sonriente. — Pero sólo una cosa, descubrí que mi verdadero nombre es Laura y es un nombre muy bonito; y… ¿podrían llamarme así por favor? Sé que cuesta acostumbrarse pero…

—No es tan diferente de Lyra así que algo podremos hacer — dijo Vinyl muy sonriente.

Finalmente Selena fue la que reaccionó ante toda esa locura.

—¡Bueno basta! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — Gritó poniéndose de pie de pronto. — ¿Son alucinaciones? ¿Eso es, no? ¿Nos estamos volviendo locos luego del regreso de Laura?

—Miren no es fácil para nadie, ¿sí? — Dijo Bon-Bon pidiendo paz. — Comprendo que en un mundo donde no existe la magia todo es muy difícil de entender pero por favor traten de mantener una mente abierta; ¿y de verdad creen que es fácil para nosotras? Porque hasta que Lyra desapareció los humanos no pasaban de ser una fantasía para nosotras.

Y como para probar su punto sacó de su alforja un libro empastado de color verde aguamarina que en la portada tenía a una unicornio verde menta sonriendo enigmática.  
Laura hizo un face-palm, ¿de todas las pruebas tenían que traer precisamente esas?

Tomas Michakelos tomó el libro e incrédulo leyó el título:

—'Humanos: ¿Verdad o Realidad?' — Se rascó la cabeza y se puso a leer la contraportada. — _¿Estamos solos en el universo? ¿Quién construyó realmente los grandes monumentos de la ponidad? ¿La Corona está al tanto de todo? La doctora Heartstrings explora el mundo secreto de las conspiraciones para dar con la respuesta a estas interrogantes y muchas más; sin embargo la última palabra la tienes tú. Increíble_ , suena a esos libros sobre ovnis que llenan el mercado.

—No sé qué sean ovnis pero ya tienen una idea de qué son los humanos para nosotras — dijo Octavia. — Puras fantasías paranoicas de esos tipos que viven en los sótanos de sus padres con sombreros hechos de papel aluminio temiendo ser capturados por el gobierno.

—Precisamente fantasías sobre ovnis — dijo Selena tomando el libro. — Bueno pero…

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el nombre de la autora: Lyra Hearstrings. Miró a su hija que asintió.

—Sí, esa de la foto soy yo… me la tomaron el año pasado…

Pronto su padre se apresuró a tomar el libro de regreso y examinar la foto incrédulo. Sonaba a una locura pero cuando se ponía a compararla no podía negar las similitudes como los ojos y el cabello. ¿Qué?

Chloe estaba saltando impaciente para tratar de tomar la foto pero Bon-Bon la llamó y de su alforja sacó otra fotografía un poco más reciente: de la fiestecita que tuvieron en su tren de regreso a casa tras su misión en la AntroCon. En ella se veía claramente a Lyra en el centro (por algo era la líder de escuadrón) en compañía de las tres que muy sonrientes veían a la cámara.

—¿Ésta eres tú Laura?

—Sí.

—¡Te veías preciosa! — Dijo alegremente la chiquilla. — ¿Pero y tu Cutie Mark qué significaba?

Con todo lo que le había contado sobre Equestria por supuesto que Chloe estaba al tanto de qué eran las Cutie Marks; así que Laura se rio y se encogió de hombros.

—Te mostraría pero…

—De hecho te traje algo, seguro la extrañaste mucho — dijo Bon-Bon abriendo la alforja de nuevo.

Laura se quedó donde estaba con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

—¡Dámela!

Vinyl se adelantó y con su magia envolvió el instrumento y…

—¿Eso es magia de unicornio? — Celebró Chloe

—Sí que sí — dijo Vinyl presumida. — Es muy práctico cuando no tienes manos.

Entonces Laura atrapó su vieja lira y comenzó a tocar. Antes tocaba con su magia, claro, pero ahora sus dedos recordaban los movimientos a la perfección. La bella melodía inundó el cuarto y Laura estaba radiante de felicidad. La música, su música venía de regreso a ella.  
Entonces Selena la detuvo con un gesto.

—Mi única pregunta es, ¿cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo terminaste en ese mundo de caballos parlantes y cómo regresaste aquí? Porque por eso no creías que la prueba de paternidad diera positivo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

—¿Por dónde empezar? — Dijo entonces Laura. — Chicas… ¿un poco de ayuda?

Octavia se arregló su corbata de moño.

—Tengo entendido que Ly, es decir Laura ha estado contándoles sobre Equestria como cuentos infantiles, ¿verdad? — Dijo ella. — ¿Les habló de Nightmare Moon?

—Chloe la mencionó un par de veces, sí — dijo Tomas. — La hermana de la Princesa Celestia que está atrapada en la luna…

—Estuvo — corrigió Vinyl. — Estuvo, ya fue purificada y Reina junto a su hermana pero esa es otra historia. El hecho es que el hechizo de encierro fue para mil años, ni un minuto antes.

—Pero eso no evitó que Nightmare intentara romperlo en más de una ocasión — siguió Bon-Bon. — Y una noche hace dieciséis años, cuando faltaba muy poco para que su exilio terminara, ella arremetió con muchísima más fuerza de lo que hubiera hecho normalmente y ahí fue cuando ocurrió todo.

Vinyl tomó la envoltura de caramelo y usó su magia para que un rayo de luz lo atravesara proyectando el hechizo. Laura dio un grito ahogado.

—No fastidien… ¿Magia Arcana?

—Un agujero al tiempo/espacio, trató de escapar a través de un portal hacia otra dimensión y luego regresar a Equestria — explicó Vinyl. — ¿Me siguen hasta aquí?

—Suena a ciencia ficción pero sí — dijo Tomas Michelakos.

—Como resultado se abrieron múltiples portales entre Equestria y este mundo — siguió la unicornio blanca. — Nightmare no pudo escapar, la Princesa Celestia se apresuró a cerrar todos los portales antes que pasara algo malo; ya saben como que los dos mundos chocaran entre sí y hubiera mucha destrucción y todo… pero por suerte no, ella actuó antes que pasara un accidente.

—O eso pensó porque pasó algo, algo no tan grave como ciudades enteras siendo destruidas pero sí algo que afectaría muchas vidas — explicó Bon-Bon. — Una bebé humana quedó atrapada en Equestria y como la Princesa Celestia jamás se arriesgaría jamás a abrir otro de esos portales tan inestables decidió transformarla en poni y confiarla a una familia cercana a ella que por mucho tiempo había buscado tener familia propia pero no pudo.

Silencio, sus padres miraron incrédulos a Laura que solo bajó la cabeza.

—¿En cuanto a la niña? — Dijo por fin la chica de cabellos verdes. — Digamos que estuvo con una familia que la quiso, de veras y fue feliz. Descubrió que tenía un gran talento musical pero sus padres adoptivos no tenían recursos para cultivarlo así que se enroló en la Academia Militar en donde ofrecían beca completa para el programa militar y se graduó a los doce años (lo normal para los ponis) con el rango de cabo y fue reclutada para el Servicio Secreto, una unidad militar de élite que bajo identidades falsas protegemos Equestria de todo tipo de amenazas peligrosas…

—¿Ahí aprendiste Kung-Fu? — Preguntó Selena.

—En Equestria son llamadas artes marciales terrestres — aclaró Octavia.

—Mi identidad falsa era ser una loca que creía en la conspiración de los humanos — explicó Laura a sus padres mostrándoles el libro. — Tenía un trabajo medio complicado y no voy a entrar en detalles; pero para los demás ponis era la doctora Heartstrings, arpista y la más famosa de los antropólogos. Me la pasaba escribiendo lo que yo creía eran sartas de tonterías sobre la perdida civilización humana y era una celebridad entre los que creían esas cosas.

—¡Pregunta! — Dijo Vinyl levantando un casco. — ¿Cómo que creías?

—Desde que me asenté en este mundo he estado investigando y acerté en todo, ¡todo!

—¡No fastidies! — Saltó Vinyl usando su magia para arrebatarle el libro a la madre de Lyra y se puso a rebuscar en su libro. — ¿Entonces es cierto que los humanos tiene una red invisible para comunicarse a través de todo el mundo mil veces más eficientes que el aliento de dragón?

—Se llama internet — dijo Laura. — Y por lo visto no eran boberías… eran recuerdos reprimidos.

—Desde siempre perteneciste a este mundo, ¿no? — Preguntó Bon-Bon con pesadez.

Laura apartó la mirada con tristeza y asintió.

—Todo esto está muy bien pero… ¿cómo fue que regresaste a nosotros Laura? — Quiso saber Selena.

La joven soltó un larguísimo suspiro.

—Todo empezó cuando por fin se me ascendió a jefa de escuadrón. Un grupo terrorista pensaba atacar en la AntroCon, y sí, a los ponis les fascina tanto la idea de los humanos conspirando con el gobierno que tenemos una convención dedicada sólo a eso. Es medio ridícula.

—Te recuerdo que tus conferencias son la atracción principal — dijo Octavia dando un sorbo a su jugo. — Mmmh, está bueno.

Laura rodó los ojos y siguió contando. Desde la noticia que halló para fabricar una 'loca teoría de conspiración' la cual eligió porque era precisamente del día en que nació (según ella); sobre cómo Celestia vino a interrogarla al respecto luego, sobre cómo apareció de la nada el loco de Sweet Pea y la secuestró para transportarla al mundo humano. Y luego lo que le había pasado en Des Moines con una nueva perspectiva. Esa parte llamó especialmente la atención de las ponis que escucharon atentamente la historia de su amiga y por todo lo que había pasado desde que fue transportada contra su voluntad a aquel mundo extraño.

—Lo que me preocupa es que sigas con esa costumbre tuya de ejercitarte hasta desfallecer por no tener que lidiar con el estrés Ly… es decir Laura — la regañó Bon-Bon. — ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es?

Laura gruñó.

—Ajá, te tengo noticias: eso fue lo que me mantuvo cuerda todo este tiempo. Además, trata de ponerte en mi lugar Bonny: la prueba de paternidad dio positivo, comencé a pensar que en verdad estaba loca y todo lo que viví estos dieciséis años fue un producto de mi imaginación. Incluso… incluso… lo… lo nuestro.

Lloró pero de alegría abrazándola.

—Temí que fueras un invento mío. Ustedes también chicas pero…

—Te entiendo Bon-Bon es tu prioridad — la disculpó Vinyl. — Asuntos del corazón, Scratch entiende.

—Ah, tranquila, después de todo ella fue la que tuvo que lidiar con Sweet Pea para convencerlo que la trajera aquí. Nosotras sólo nos colamos.

Tomas Michelakos sacudió la cabeza queriendo borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

—¿Lo suyo? No, no, no, no comprendo… ¿entonces Laura y tú están juntas? Pero… tú eres un poni de colores y Laura es…

—Papá yo misma fui una poni de colores por mucho tiempo — se defendió ella. — Además los ponis de Equestria son diferentes a los de aquí, son inteligentes, civilizados y…

¡pregúntale a Chloe! Somos gente, se cierto que en nuestro estado actual es algo incómodo pero lo que vivimos juntas es considerado normal en Equestria.

—Entendemos Laura pero…

Entonces Bon-Bon avanzó hacia él.

—Señor, comprendo que ame a su hija y todo, pero también quiero que entienda esto: desde que Lyra o Laura desapareció me he dedicado cuerpo y alma a reunirme con ella. No me importa que todo el tiempo haya sido humana, si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que quiero estar con Lyra. En cuanto a estas dos… ¿en serio por qué demonios me siguieron?

Laura le dio un beso en la frente a Bon-Bon y sonrió.

—¿Y en serio no tienes ni idea?

Su madre protestó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo son almas gemelas y todo eso, ¿pero podrían no hacer eso enfrente nuestro por favor? — Pidió ella. — De por sí todo esto nos es demasiado raro y ver a Laura en esta situación…

—Mis disculpas — dijo Bon-Bon. — ¿Pero acaso tú si tienes idea de qué pasa?

Laura asintió.

—Vinyl tiene más boca que cerebro…

—¡Oye! — Protestó la DJ.

—…pero su cerebro de por sí es enorme — siguió la joven como si nada. — Y te apuesto lo que quieras que cuando le mandaste una copia del hechizo que está usando el bobo de Sweet Pea no se quedó de cascos cruzados. ¿O me equivoco?

Las otras dos yeguas chocaron cascos.

—Nos atrapaste, estábamos distrayendo a ese papanatas — dijo Octavia. — No nos malinterpretes, ayudamos a Bon-Bon a encontrarte con todo el cariño del mundo… pero los dos mundos están en peligro y bueno, una vez espía siempre espía. Tú comprenderás.

—Ajá, pero también queríamos llegar a ti amiguis — soltó Vinyl con media sonrisa.

Y eso no le gustó a Tomas.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó casi gritando al sospechar de qué iba la cosa.

—Porque una vez espía siempre espía — dijo Octavia seria. — Y ella es nuestra líder de escuadrón y la única que puede acercarse a ese idiota sin peligro. ¿Creen que el que nosotras vengamos aquí fue lo último? Sweet Pea es más peligroso de lo que aparenta.

—¿Un loco de la conspiración? Más bien un maestro del teatro — dijo Vinyl. — Así que sé que es pedirles demasiado ahora que han recuperado a su hija señores Miche, ¿miche qué?

—¡Michalekos! — Se quejaron Laura y Chloe a la vez.

—Eso, Michalekos, es pedirles demasiado… pero por favor, necesitamos que Lyra nos ayude con una última misión. Por favor.

* * *

 **Y viene el plan de Sweet Pea en el próximo cap, no es una buena historia de espías sin un villano peligroso, ¿no? En fin este cap fue más de explicaciones y puesta al día pero en el próximo se vendrá la acción. Casi terminamos el fic.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. 010

_**Residencia Michakelos; domingo 08:14am**_

Aquella fue una mañana de lo más extraño para Tomas y Selena Michakelos, se levantaron los dos con la sensación que habían tenido el mismo extraño sueño que el otro pero no se atrevían a mencionarlo a pesar que se decían a sí mismos que eso había sido, sólo un sueño.  
Pero el problema fue que lo que los levantó aquel día fue el delicioso aroma de los waffles recién hechos, ¿pero quién los preparó? ¿Chloe? Obviamente no, era una niñita. ¿Entonces Laura? Menos, no sabían por qué pero no les sonaba que su hija mayor lo hubiera hecho. Guiados por un extraño presentimiento bajaron corriendo a la cocina para ver quién era.

Era una linda poni color crema que silbaba una alegre melodía mientras que vertía la mezcla en una sartén y le colocaba la tapadera.

Y por si eso no fuera bastante en la mesa se encontraban una unicornio blanca con el cabello azul eléctrico tomando café junto con una poni de color gris ceniza con el cabello negro y una elegante corbata de moño que además de beber café leía el periódcio.

—Oye Tavi, ¿cuando termines me puedes pasar las historietas por favor?

—Si quieres pero te advierto que estas no son las que lees en casa Vy.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que sé pero igual quiero leerlas, me da curiosidad qué inventan estos humanos para reírse entre las noticias matutinas.

—Pues sea lo que sea tiene que ser mejor que lo que inventan a la hora de la comida — dijo terminando más panqueques. — Cuando revisé tenían comida empacada de todas clases. En serio que casi me da un infarto, ¿acaso nadie cocina más en este mundo?

—Relájate Bonny — dijo Laura entrando a la cocina luego de ducharse. — Las cosas son empacadas y no tan ricas como las que cocinas pero no son tan malas si las pruebas.

—Di lo que quieras pero nada como algo recién hecho — dijo con firmeza la chocolatera notando entonces al matrimonio Michakelos. — Ah, son ustedes, buenos días. Por favor siéntense que el desayuno ya está servido.

Los dos esposos intercambiaron una mirada torturada y suspiraron molestas.

—Así que no era ningún sueño — se dijeron al unísono.

Laura les sonrió y les ofreció una taza de café a cada uno junto con un guiño.

—Sí, sí, sé que es muy extraño. Yo misma me sentí completamente desorientada cuando vine a este mundo la primera vez, pero les prometo que todo terminará pronto. En serio.

—¿Y luego qué harás Laura? — Le espetó su madre. — ¿Regresarás a Equestria o te quedarás aquí? Porque no puedes vivir en los dos mundos y lo sabes mi amor.

Laura no supo qué responder, de hecho su ánimo había mejorado bastante a partir del regreso de sus amigas, y a juzgar por la expresión de ' _no te vayas por favor_ ' que estaba pintada en el rostro de sus padres ellos notaban que sopesaba qué haría a partir de ahí.  
Laura simplemente tomó la mano de sus dos padres y les dijo como pudo:

—Mamá, papá, sepan que pase lo que pase, seguiré a mi corazón. Se los juro.

—Eso es lo que nos preocupa más, que tu corazón no te guíe con nosotros — dijo Tomas.

Nadie supo qué decir y mejor se pusieron a desayunar. Por suerte la llegada de Chloe pudo relajar mucho las cosas entre todos ya que se puso loca de contenta al ver que no era un sueño y que las ponis de Equestria realmente estaban en su casa y no fue todo un sueño.

 _ **Equestria, zona residencial de Manehattan casa de la familia Sweet; domingo 4:12pm**_

Los padres de Sweet Pea, Crunchy Spinach y Tasty Carrot se encontraban leyendo el periódico cuando tocaron la puerta. Sin más Crunchy fue a abrir dándole paso a la Princesa Celestia y un par de intimidantes guardias que de inmediato cerraron la puerta y se pusieron uno a cada lado de ésta.

—Princesa Celestia, teníamos la sensación que tarde o temprano la veríamos por aquí — dijo el semental sonando más apesadumbrado que preocupado. — ¿Alguna pista sobre nuestro hijo?

—Ninguna todavía, si algo sabe él es cubrir sus huellas, no tenemos nada. ¡Nada de nada!

Tasty se lamentó con pesadez.

—Nunca debimos dejarlo seguir viviendo con nosotros.

—¿Pero acaso él no hace suficiente dinero? — Preguntó Celestia mirando a su alrededor, era una casa modesta de clase media; y tenía entendido que Sweet Pea tenía casi tanto dinero como Fancy Pants. — ¿Por qué le permitían seguir viviendo con ustedes si es un empresario reconocido?

—Más que todo porque decía que como empresario multinacional viajaba demasiado y un lugar propio sería un desperdicio — se lamentó Crunchy. — Y que no le importaba cuánto le cobráramos él pagaba con gusto. Eso hicimos, le subimos la renta un par de veces pero nunca protestó y la verdad no nos importaba que se quedara aquí; es como él decía, casi nunca estaba en casa así que apenas si notábamos su presencia.

La Princesa gruñó.

—¡Demonios!

—Luego nos enteramos por ahí que lo hacía para poder desaparecer en caso el gobierno se pusiera a buscarlo, que era un loco de las conspiraciones… pero en casa siempre se portó de lo más normal y cuando cenábamos juntos de lo que hablaba era de negocios y su vida. Sí, compraba alguno que otro artículo extraño pero lo dejábamos ser… sus hobbies no eran cosa nuestra — siguió Tasty.

La Princesa simplemente no podía negar eso, ¿qué podían hacer ellos si su hijo siempre había actuado ante ellos como un empresario respetable y un poni de lo más razonable? Tal vez un poco excéntrico al insistir en vivir con ellos pero se excusaba al decir que era pura comodidad. En serio este sujeto era un maestro en el arte de pretender.

—El arte de pretender… — dijo de pronto Celestia al comprender.

—¿Su Majestad? — Preguntaron sus soldados.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y si todo este rollo del loco de las conspiraciones no fuera más que una excusa? El muy maldito nos hizo subestimarlo y al tomarlo por un loco que creía en boberías desviamos la atención de sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Pero cuáles son?

Tanto los padres de Sweet Pea se quedaron sin saber qué decir.

—¡Rápido! ¿Qué tienen del perfil de Sweet Pea?

Uno de los guardias hizo aparecer un folder y comenzó:

—Veamos; poni terrestre de 24 años, graduado en agronomía, empresario exitoso, posee varias propiedades a lo largo de Equestria pero todas terreno de construcción de sus fábricas. Todo el mundo le repite que su hermana mayor se fugó con su novio pero él insiste en pensar que fue abducida por los humanos…

—¡Ahí! — Ordenó Celestia. — ¿No fue ese ella la primera víctima registrada del incidente de hace dieciséis años?

Tasty y Crunchy bajaron la cabeza.

—Precisamente… ella murió…

Celestia asintió.

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo; uno de esos portales se abrió súbitamente sobre ella y su cuerpo fue dividido y… maldición, ese incidente fue de lo más horrible.

Tasty bajó la mirada.

—Por lo menos ella no sufrió.

Poco a poco el recuerdo llegaba a Celestia, aquel fue precisamente el incidente que atrajo toda su atención y no se fijó a tiempo sobre la chiquilla humana atrapada en Equestria. La pobre poni murió en el acto pero tal como decían los señores Sweet ella no sufrió en lo más mínimo. Celestia les ofreció una enorme cantidad de dinero a cambio de su silencio, pensó que tendría que usar un disuasorio más fuerte que el dinero pero ellos aceptaron; pero no por la cantidad (que de por sí era enorme) sino porque querían proteger de la verdad a la persona que más quería a su hija Yummy Beans; su hermanito Sweet Pea.

—¿Usted cree que Sweet Pea sabía? — Dijo preocupado Crunchy Spinach.

Celestia torció el gesto.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que sí. Hace dieciséis años se abrió un portal hacia el mundo de los humanos causando la muerte de una poni y que una humana quedara atrapada aquí; hoy tenemos a un millonario que le dice a todos que su hermana fue secuestrada por humanos y de paso secuestra a la misma humana que quedó atrapada aquí y la envía de vuelta al mundo humano. Hay demasiados paralelismos como para que sea una coincidencia.

Fue cuando el mundo entero comenzó a sacudirse en un tremendo terremoto seguida por enormes nubes de tormenta que se arremolinaron por todo el cielo. ¿

—¡Está usando el hechizo! — Gritó de pronto Celestia.

Corrió hacia fuera con sus soldados detrás.  
Hasta ahora tenía sólo ideas vagas de qué demonios ocurría con Sweet Pea pero había algo que faltaba para darle sentido a este rompecabezas. Sentía el poder arremolinándose, el problema era que no ubicaba en dónde era el epicentro de toda esa acción; estaba lejos de Manehattan pero era su única pista.

—Maldición, maldición…

Pasaron a toda velocidad atravesando un parque sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que un poni sentado en una banca dijo con calma:

—No hace falta ser un genio Princesa, todo está sucediendo en Canterlot.

Celestia y sus soldados frenaron de golpe y miraron hacia donde vino la voz. En una banca leyendo tranquilamente un libro de la agente Heartstrings se encontraba ni más ni menos que el propio Sweet Pea.

—No se sorprendan, me escondí por aquí cerca porque sabía que tarde o temprano vendría a interrogar a mis padres. Ahora que mis contactos me han avisado que usted estaba cerca supe que era tiempo de pasar al paso tres de mi operación.

Los soldados pronto lo empujaron al suelo, arrojaron su libro lejos y lo inmovilizaron para esposarlo.

—No pensaba oponer resistencia, ¿les parece bien actuar con exceso de brutalidad con su jefa cerca?

Los soldados lo golpearon de nuevo y Celestia sólo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No lo golpeen en la boca ni la cabeza, todavía tiene que hablar.

Los soldados obedecieron y lo patearon a los costados una y otra vez sin parar, cosa que Sweet Pea resistió sin emitir sonido alguno pero al final la Princesa dio una orden y se detuvieron.

—Me gustaría que la gente viera más este lado suyo, ¿sabe?

—Cállate Sweet Pea. Si vas a abrir la boca la usarás sólo para decirme cuál es la idea. ¿Me querías? Me tienes. ¿Qué es lo que buscas, qué rayos quieres?

Sweet Pea sonrió.

—Quiero la verdad.

Guardias y Princesa intercambiaron murmullos y Celestia asintió.

—Hablas de tu hermana…

—No, esa verdad ya la sé desde hace tiempo. Mis padres no lo saben pero yo estaba ahí, yo vi claramente cuando ella se partió en dos por culpa de esa explosión mágica por parte de su hermana.

La Princesa sintió una oleada de culpa.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? 'Para protegerme', yo sé. Pero pasó algo interesante — siguió Sweet Pea. — Si fuera sólo por mí mis padres no me hubieran dicho nada a mí pero sí a mis tíos y abuelos; en lugar de eso inventaron una horrible mentira que ponía a mi hermana como una poni cualquiera aún si ella siempre destacó por ser una hija casi perfecta. ¿Cómo cree que me sentí? Más cuando me enteré que usted les había regalado una gran cantidad de dinero… ¿por qué era? No fue sino hasta que me hice adolescente que entendí que les pagó por su silencio. Mi hermana merecía más.

Los guardias aflojaron un poco su agarre, ahora que lo pensaban este pobre poni no sonaba tan malo.  
Incluso Celestia suavizó su expresión.

—Comprendo, no fui justa contigo… ¿pero si sabes ya la verdad a qué te refieres con que buscas la verdad? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la agente Heartstrings con todo esto?

Sweet Pea suspiró.

—Nada de lo que haga me devolverá a mi hermana, lo único que puedo hacer por ella es defender su honor exigiendo que se haga público lo que pasó en verdad; por eso me documenté lo máximo posible acerca de aquel incidente y me enteré que no fue la única víctima. Y pensé que aunque ya era demasiado tarde para ella podría hacer algo por la otra víctima; justo como me hubiera gustado que ayudaran a Yummy. ¡Todo lo hago por Yummy!

Celestia torció el gesto dolida, esto era su culpa.

—Suéltenlo — ordenó a sus guardias.

Ellos obedecieron y de buena gana, tal vez este sujeto Sweet Pea no fuera tan malo después de todo.  
Fue cuando las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a soltar más relámpagos que antes; poniendo en alerta a la alicornio blanca.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces Sweet Pea?! ¡¿Cuál es tu plan?! — Gritó al ver que los portales al mundo humano estaba a punto de volverse a abrir.

Sweet Pea se rio y dejó amablemente que lo esposaran de regreso.

—Un último favor a Yummy por supuesto. Así como mi familia fue afectada por los secretos, ¿cuántas más? Un montón, estuve en sus archivos personales no me lo niegue. Así que decidí ponerla en su lugar: voy a recrear lo que pasó hace dieciséis años con el hechizo debidamente modificado para que afecte una sola área: el Palacio de Canterlot. Veamos si sigue teniendo el monstruoso valor de encubrir incidentes como el de mi hermana cuando la que pierda a un familiar sea usted.

La Princesa se quedó de piedra.

—Tú… ¡TÚ! — Gritó horrorizada.

—Y dicho sea de paso, sólo salí a la luz para disfrutar su reacción. No hay forma de detenerme a estas alturas; y tal vez no viva para ver si encubre la muerte de su hermana o no, pero sé que a partir de ahora pensará en mí siempre que quiera guardar secretos. Ja-ja.

 _ **Mundo humano, Residencia Michakelos; domingo 5:03pm**_

La familia y las ponis se encontraban jugando UNO al momento en que comenzaron a sonar los indicios de una gran tormenta. El lugar entero comenzó a temblar y Vinyl miró por la ventana.

—Oye Laura, ¿los relámpagos verdes son comunes aquí?

La aludida miró a sus padres que negaron con la cabeza.

—Entonces Sweet Pea está actuando ya — dijo Octavia. — ¿Vamos a detenerlo?

—Se ve como viniendo del centro — dijo Tomas Michalekos.

Laura entonces tomó su bastón bo.

—Pase lo que pase… esto se termina hoy. Y no se preocupen, juro que voy a regresar.

Sus padres se limitaron a abrazarla.

—Más te vale cumplir tu promesa, Laura — dijo su madre.

—Y pase lo que pase… no olvides a tu familia aquí en Philadelphia — le dijo su padre. — Y que estamos orgullosos de ti.

Finalmente Chloe le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Volverás? — Preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

—Volveré — declaró Laura. — Todavía no te he contado todo lo que viví en Equestria.

* * *

 **Vino el clímax mostrando así la verdad sobre Sweet Pea. ¿Podrán las chicas detenerlo antes que la Princesa Luna caiga? Ya sueno como narrador de caricatura noventera. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre me despido con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. 011

_**Equestria, Comisaría de policía de Manehattan; domingo 5:17pm**_

Los guardias reales empujaron al apaleado pero muy satisfecho Sweet Pea a la celda junto con pandilleros, borrachos alborotadores y hasta un jefe de la mafia que recién capturaron, Mas-Carpone un traficante de queso que hizo millones durante la prohibición. La Princesa Celestia avanzó lenta y amenazadora tras sus soldados, pero Sweet Pea seguía tan tranquilo como antes. Seguía con la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía desde que reveló sus planes, lo golpearon hasta más no poder pero eso no evitaba que siguiera sonriendo como un gran cretino muy para la irritación de la Princesa del Sol.

—Señores — anunció ella firmemente. — Les traigo un pedazo de carne fresca, por favor no se refrenen en los impulsos que los llevaron aquí en primer lugar, este maldito tiene que aprender su lección. Pero dense prisa porque no se quedará mucho tiempo aquí.

—¿Ah, acaso ya se dio cuenta que soy el tipo de poni que tiene los contactos adecuados en los lugares adecuados y los no tan adecuados? — Dijo como si nada el poni verde.

—No, porque apenas tenga noticias de Luna nos vamos a una prisión de máxima seguridad en canterlot. El resto que haga lo que quieraa y al que le borre su sonrisa le concedo la libertad — dijo con más odio que firmeza la alicornio blanca.

Sweet Pea se volvió y miró al atónito grupo de criminales alrededor suyo, nadie entendía esta actitud en Celestia, sobre todo contra un pobre poni que ya se veía más que apaleado; y a juzgar por la mirada preocupada que sus propios soldados le dedicaban a Celestia también ellos pensaban que se estaba pasando con este sujeto, de hecho se contuvieron mucho al recibir la orden de golpear a Sweet Pea hasta más no poder.

—En fin no me gustan los espectáculos violentos, yo me voy por aquí.  
Entonces Celestia y sus guardias dieron media vuelta y dejaron a Sweet Pea en la celda tras dar un sonoro portazo. Entonces el peligrosísimo jefe mafioso conocido como Mas-Carpone avanzó hacia el empresario que le sonrió irónico. Mas-Carpone dio lo examinó.

—A ti creo que te conozco, ¿no es así niñito? ¿No eras tú del mismo barrio que yo?

—Qué buena memoria — dijo Sweet Pea. — Tú solías Salir con mi hermana, ¿no recuerdas? ¡Yummy Beans!

—Ah, claro fue la mejor novia que tuve — dijo con tono soñador Mas-Carpone. — Buena, amable y generosa… antes que desapareciera yo intentaba cambiar… pero entonces todos comenzaron a culparme, todos insistiendo en que yo tuve algo que ver con su desaparición. Todos menos cierto pequeño que fue el único que me defendió.

—Es como le dije a la Princesa, tengo los contactos adecuados en los lugares adecuados y en los que no lo son tantos — sonrió el poni verde. — ¿Entonces todo está listo?

—Cuando quieras viejo amigo — respondió Mas-Carpone. — ¡Empiecen ya mismo!

En el despacho de la policía la Princesa se había visto en la necesidad de mandarle mensajes a Luna mediante el medio más rápido que conocía: usando al pequeño dragón Spike para que le mandara mensajes a su hermana con su aliento mensajero pero Luna no respondía a ninguno de sus mensajes y esto la ponía más y más nerviosa.

—Princesa tengo que objetar — dijo entonces uno de sus guardias. — Aunque no tengamos noticias mejor paremos esta injustificada golpiza ya y regresemos a Canterlot.

—Estoy con mi compañero, que las noticias nos encuentren en camino — dijo el otro.

—De acuerdo, a estas alturas Sweet Pea ya obtuvo su merecido. Iré a ver qué sucede.

Cuando entró de regreso a la celda de detenidos se topó con un montón de paja entremezclada con retazos de tela verde.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—También falta el jefe mafioso — observó uno de sus soldados.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESE MALDITO!

En las afueras de la ciudad Sweet Pea le ofrecía una bolsa de bits a Mas-Carpone que a su vez sacaba de una alforja un cristal que brillaba de forma misteriosa. Era un objeto mágico conocido como Cristal de Salto el cual servía para tele-transportar desde un solo poni hasta grupos grandes de ponis a grandes distancias instantáneamente; con la particularidad que cualquier tipo de poni podía utilizarlo pero aún eran considerados como tecnología militar por lo cual no estaban a disposición del público.

—Fue muy difícil conseguir uno de estos — dijo Mas-Carpone. — Espero que te sirva.

—Revisa si quieres está completo y algo extra por las molestias — dijo el poni verde.

—No te preocupes por eso, también quiero justicia para Yummy.

—Cuentas cabales hacen buenas amistades, un empresario de mi calibre nunca sabe cuándo pueda necesitar los servicios de un mafioso. Gracias por todo.

—Ojalá todo te salga bien porque si te capturan te aseguro que no volverás a ver la luz del día.

Sweet Pea sonrió solamente y activó el cristal para ir hacia Canterlot en donde estaba el centro de todas sus operaciones.

—Jefe Sweet Pea — lo saludaron los unicornios que contrató.

—Movámonos, si queremos ganar no podemos perder ni un solo minuto.

 _ **Mundo humano, ciudad de Philadelphia; domingo 5:21am**_

—Date prisa Monica está a punto de caer un diluvio — se quejó Paul.

Su amiga le regaló una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Ya, tranquilo sólo se me olvidó la cartera en el trabajo, ya voy. No es como si la disco vaya a cerrar.

Paul no dijo más, además la librería no estaba tan lejos del lugar. Pero las nubes se seguían arremolinando y mostrándose cada vez más amenazadoras.  
Un trueno resonó en el horizonte.

—Monica…

—No te quejes más idiota, estás resultando pesado.

—¡No es eso! ¡Mira eso sobre la librería!

Entonces Monica levantó la mirada y soltó un grito. Sobre el lugar había enormes nubes de tormenta que relámpagos color verde caían en el lugar. Se quedaron paralizados, y de un momento a otro se escuchó el escándalo de un enorme animal corriendo dentro de la biblioteca. La joven dependienta se puso pálida.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

Unos pasos corriendo hacia ella, ¿seguido del trote de varios caballos? Se aproximaba hacia ellos.

—¡Monica! ¡Monica! — Gritó alguien.

—¡Laura! ¡Aléjate, ponte a salvo! — Gritó ella.

Paul también se quedó de una pieza.

—¡Tú!

—Ah, el tipo del avión… ¿Cómo te llamabas? Perdona no me acuerdo — se disculpó Laura.

—Paul, pero eso no importa… ¿qué haces corriendo en plena calle con un bo? ¿Y…? ¡Qué digo no es el momento de discutir esto! ¡Tienes que huir!

Laura se volvió rápidamente hacia la puerta cuando los golpes del enorme animal siguieron pero esta vez vino con algo más: una especie de aliento fétido.

—¿Qué es eso? — Se preguntó temblorosa Monica.

Laura giró entre sus brazos el bastón Bo.

—Mierda, Timberwolf.

—¿Timber qué?

Laura lo ignoró y dio un paso al frente siempre en posición defensiva y entonces los dos amigos se fijaron en las tres acompañantes de Laura. ¿Qué demonios?

—Vinyl: abre el cerrojo en tres, dos, uno…

—¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! — Gritó la unicornio blanca aplicando su magia en el cerrojo.

Un enorme lobo hecho de madera saltó hacia la calle totalmente enloquecido y rugiendo.

—¡Bon-Bon! ¡Octavia! — Gritó Laura.

Eso fue lo que hizo que el lobo dirigiera su atención hacia ella y tratara de aplastarla; entonces Laura rodó por el suelo eludiendo el golpe del monstruo y dándole ella misma uno en la nariz usando su bastón bo.

—En estos momentos extraño mi magia de unicornio — sonrió la joven del cabello verde.

El lobo iba a contraatacar cuando dos poderosos impactos le llegaron por detrás haciendo que cayera de narices contra el suelo. Se levantó como pudo y trató de darle un poderoso coletazo a las dos impertinentes pero su cola fue detenida por el agarre de Bon-Bon mientras que Octavia daba un salto y caía justo sobre su lomo.

—¡Lyra! — Gritó la poni gris.

Laura le arrojó su bastón bo y Octavia lo giró con maestría para darle justo en la frente. Un estremecimiento recorrió al lobo en su totalidad y cayó totalmente desarmado.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Está muerto? — Preguntó tembloroso Paul.

—No, sólo lo noqueé. La única forma de matar a uno de estos es quemándolo pero no voy a matar a un animal asustado. — explicó Octavia. — ¿Vy te importaría regresar a esta cosa de vuelta por el portal?

Vinyl levitó los restos con su magia.

—Claro pero mientras no lo cerremos puede volver.

—Más razón para darnos prisa — dijo Laura recuperando su bastón bo. — Monica, Paul, yo que ustedes mejor me iba. Este Timberwolf es una cosa pero no tienen ni idea de las demás criaturas que hay en del otro lado. ¡Chicas, adelante!

Corrieron a la librería seguidos de Paul y Monica muy confundidos que vieron el portal hacia lo que parecía un paraje muy bonito como de un bosque rodeado por una lagunita claramente artificial.

—Menos mal que sólo es el zoológico de Canterlot por un momento pensé que nos tocaba el bosque Everfree — murmuró Bon-Bon.

—Como sea estamos muy cerca de Sweet Pea, ¡adelante! — Gritó Laura saltando seguida de sus amigas.

Cuando llegaron a suelo equestriano sin pensarlo más comenzaron a correr. Todas conocían bien el zoológico; habían estado ahí en múltiples ocasiones y era una gran ventaja a considerar que estuviera vacío. Entonces tras dejar al pobrecito lobo en su cueva y cerrar con llave como si fuese a llegar el veterinario; las cuatro corrieron a la salida de emergencia.

—No entiendo — dijo Laura mirando su cuerpo, que seguía siendo humano. — ¿Por qué no cambié de regreso? Mi magia me vendría bien ahora.

—Luego nos ponemos a averiguarlo, ahora mismo lo que necesitamos es hallar a Sweet Pea — dijo Vinyl. — ¿Alguna idea Laura? Después de todo eres la jefa del escuadrón.

La joven miró hacia el cielo en donde los portales abiertos atraían relámpagos verdes.

—¿Nos guiamos por los relámpagos?

—Hay demasiados — razonó Octavia. — Abrieron demasiados portales a la vez para quien fuera a detenerlos no supiera a dónde ir.

Laura se quedó mirando hacia el tormentoso cielo.

—¿Dónde comenzó todo esto? En los Archivos de Canterlot.

—¿Segura? — Quiso saber Bon-Bon.

—Absolutamente no, es una corazonada.

—No es que tengamos demasiadas opciones tampoco — opinó Octavia. — Confiaré en esa corazonada.

—Y yo — dijo Vinyl. — Si no al menos ya tenemos dos lugares los cuales descartar.

Todas sonrieron y corrieron.  
A su alrededor los Guardias Reales estaban ocupados evacuando ordenadamente a los ponis que vivían en Canterlot. Tal vez la mayor diferencia entre ellos y los humanos en estos momentos era que los ponis sabían bien que el origen de esta tormenta era un despliegue de magia de gran poder y que tenían que ponerse a salvo; y por eso les costaba mucho trabajo no dejarse llevar por un ataque de pánico.  
Tristemente alguien se volvió a ver al grupo de yeguas que se abría paso en dirección contraria y señalando a Laura gritó:

—¡MIREN TODOS! ¡UN MONSTRUO!

Y se inició una estampida general que los pobres soldados no pudieron contener por más tiempo aunque no faltó el que intentara atrapar a Laura:

—Por aquí pequeña, por aquí… no vamos a hacerte nada sólo ven y…

Ella le dio un bastonazo en la nariz que lo dejó en el suelo.

—Idiota.

—Si quieres te hago invisible — dijo Vinyl, por algo era experta en magia para infiltraciones.

—No te preocupes por mí, quiero que Sweet Pea me vea bien.

Sin más las tres amigas lo que hicieron fue crear un triángulo protector alrededor de su líder y avanzaron valientemente hacia los Archivos de Canterlot. Ya nada importaba más que detener esta locura.

Llegaron y para sorpresa de nadie un campo de energía color verde como los relámpagos creados alrededor de todo aquello rodeaba en histórico edificio. Soldados intentaban desesperadamente de usar sus poderes para abrir aunque sea una brecha pequeña pero el poder de los alumnos destacados de la Princesa era un importante factor a considerar. No había remedio, ningún remedio.

—¡Miren! ¡Una criatura extraña! — Gritó alguien.

Laura hizo un face-palm de exasperación.

—Y dale con lo mismo. ¡Oigan imbéciles crucen de mi lado y a ver qué les dicen!

—Señoritas no pueden estar aquí, además esta criatura…

Bon-Bon le mostró su placa.

—Servicio Secreto. Cierra tu boca.

El soldado mejor se cuadró y se alejó en silencio.

—¿Jefa del escuadrón? — Preguntó Octavia.

—Obviamente no vamos a entrar por aquí pero los Archivos Reales y este lugar están conectados — recordó Laura. — ¿Entonces vamos compañeras?

Las chicas chocaron mano y cascos y cambiaron de dirección hacia el basurero municipal de la ciudad. Existían tres entradas para los Archivos personales de Celestia: la primera conectada directamente con sus habitaciones, como ya se dijo la segunda conectada a través de los Archivos de Canterlot y por último una que se usaba sólo en caso de evacuación y que era conocida sólo por agentes autorizados.  
El guardián del basurero seguido de sus enormes perros las detuvo.

—Alto ahí, si quieren recuperar algo tirado…

—Somos nosotras agentes Drops, Scratch y Melody — le dijo Bon-Bon mostrándole su placa.

—¿Y esta criatura?

Laura igualmente mostró su placa.

—Fui víctima de un hechizo de transformación, soy la agente Heartstrings.

El sujeto la examinó fijamente pero asintió.

—Entendido. ¿Vienen a buscar la cura?

En el horizonte los relámpagos seguían creando ese extraño resplandor. Laura entonces señaló hacia el extraño fenómeno.

—No, hemos venido a solucionar eso. ¡Ahora muévase!

El empleado no esperó más y las dejó pasar para que atravesaran los viejos pasillos del lugar en donde Celestia guardaba los secretos mejor guardados de Equestria. Como siempre limpio y ordenado a excepción por una caja mal puesta con la cual Laura se tropezó.

—Demonios soy demasiado alta y no vi esto — se dijo ella recogiendo el contenido desparramado. — ¿Oigan por qué la Princesa archiva diarios viejos aquí?

—Luego de lo que pasó con la noticia que hallaste lo más seguro pensó que aquí no pueden hacer daño — opinó Bon-Bon. — ¡Ahora démonos prisa!

Finalmente llegaron ante un enorme librero que movieron para revelar la conexión con los Archivos de Canterlot. Poco a poco fueron entrando, varios guardias de Sweet Pea salieron a recibirlas pero éstas les echaron un librero encima. Llamaron la atención de todos pero el escuadrón permaneció firme.  
Era como una escena sacada de algún cómic de acción, el grupo de heroínas estaba rodeado por los villanos que se movieron dándole paso al jefe Sweet Pea.

—Era cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien del Servicio Secreto se presentara, ¿pero ustedes tres? Y… ¿una humana?

—Ay vamos no me trates de desconocida Sweet Pea. Después de todo hice el camino hasta acá sólo para volver a verte — dijo Laura girando su bastón bo. — ¿Qué te cuentas después de tanto tiempo fan número uno?

Sweet Pea levantó una ceja.

—¿Doctora Heartstrings?

—No me llames así Sweet Pea — dijo Laura. — Ahora soy sólo una adolescente humana y mi nombre real es Laura.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — Preguntó el poni.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Vine a darte las gracias viejo amigo, después de todo fuiste tú quien me ayudó a descubrir a mi verdadera familia y que todo este tiempo he estado sirviendo a la persona equivocada.

—Me alegra mucho doc, ¿llegó tan lejos sólo para decirme eso?

Las tres ponis se quedaron viendo a Laura muy sorprendidas.

—¡Lyra!

Ella los ignoró y siguió hablando con Sweet Pea.

—Obviamente no idiota. No sé lo que planeas pero sé que no hay forma de detenerte. Pero este problema empezó hace dieciséis con nosotros tres: Celestia, tú y yo…

—Cuatro, mi hermana también — dijo el poni verde.

—Bien, cuatro. Así pues es justo que nosotros lo terminemos.

Los dos grupos se vieron mutuamente mostrándose genuinamente confundidos, a excepción de ambos líderes que sonreían con confianza; esperando a que un enorme temblor sacudiera todo a su alrededor y cierta alicornio blanca irrumpiera atravesando el techo.

—¡SWEET PEA!

Humana y poni bajaron la cabeza en reconocimiento a la visitante.

—Ha venido la invitada de honor — dijeron al unísono.

* * *

 **Un desenlace extraño, sé que no hay mucha acción en el fic pero quiero concentrarme en la conspiración de Celestia y en el plan de Sweet Pea; al final todo se reduce a la inteligencia del villano principal.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. 012

_**Equestria, Archivos de Canterlot; domingo 5:43pm**_

La Princesa Celestia, alta y amenazadora como nunca antes había sido vista por sus súbditos cruzaba el cielo a enorme velocidad. Sus ojos usualmente rosas y amables se tornaron naranja por causa de la ira; su melena que representaba la aurora boreal se tornó de fuego y con un grito que resonó en la ahora evacuada ciudad entró al antiguo edificio. La barrera creada por los unicornios contratados por el poni verde se hizo trizas ante el poder monstruoso de una alicornio enfurecida; los soldados reales se paralizaron al principio pero de todos modos se prepararon para entrar en estampida y atrapar a los unicornios de Sweet Pea para que

—¡SWEET PEA! — Gritó ella con tal potencia que los guardias del poni verde que estaban más cerca salieron disparados hacia atrás.

Pero al igual que siempre Sweet Pea mantenía esa tonta sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ha venido la invitada de honor — dijo a coro junto con… y en esos momentos la ira de Celestia fue desplazada por la sorpresa. Una joven humana estaba orgullosamente parada justo frente a Sweet Pea. Su expresión debió haberla delatado porque la chica incluso bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo sin mostrarse extrañada o algo por el estilo.

—Santas sensaciones de Deja-vú, ¿verdad? — Dijo Laura para luego cuadrarse al mejor estilo militar. — ¿Cómo está su Majestad? Luego de muchos intentos fallidos la agente Lyra Heartstrings se reporta de regreso de su excursión al mundo humano. Disculpe mi apariencia pero aparentemente tuve un problema de naturaleza desconocida durante la transferencia entre los mundos. Sin embargo he venido y estoy lista para servir.

La Princesa no podía creerlo, ¿Lyra Heartstrings? Forzó una sonrisa, estaba muy aliviada y todo pero estaban pasando demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. ¿Entonces ella jamás supo?

—¡Agente Heartstrings! ¿Cómo es que pudo regresar del otro lado? — Preguntó al fin.

—Los portales de Sweet Pea, todo fue cuestión de esperar al momento propicio — dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego señalando hacia sus amigas. — Eso y a mis mejores amigas que a pesar de todo jamás se rindieron tratando de encontrarme.

—Aún si para eso tuve que desobedecer órdenes directas — dijo Bon-Bon. — Perdóneme su Alteza pero tenía que reunirme con Lyra sin importar qué. Y ahora todo está resuelto.

Efectivamente las fuerzas Reales irrumpieron de golpe en los Archivos luego de escuchar el escalofriante grito de ira de la Princesa y comenzaron a revisar cada recoveco; en donde los unicornios que contrató el terrestre verde eran recibidos con un porrazo para que rompieran su concentración y de ese modo los portales al mundo humano eran cerrados de golpe.

La Princesa del Sol miró fijamente a Sweet Pea y le dedicó una sonrisa propia.

—Sí todo está resuelto. ¡Traigan a mis alumnos traidores ya mismo!

Los soldados reales entonces aparecieron empujando al grupo de unicornios al servicio del poni verde musgo. Sweet Pea no parecía impresionado por esto, de hecho estaba tranquilo.

—Fue fácil su Majestad, estaban tan concentrados en mantener abiertos los portales hacia el mundo humano que bastó con un empujón para detenerlos — informó el comandante.

—¿Y bien? — Dijo ella. — ¿Sigues sonriendo después de esto Sweet Pea?

El millonario se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Me da igual. El Palacio sufrió las consecuencias de mi brillante plan. Con algo de suerte ahora somos dos los que tenemos una hermana menos en este mundo; su ira al entrar aquí lo comprobó, fue vencida y no pudo hacer nada para detenerme. Soy el más listo y punto.

—Cuando termine contigo te juro por todos los demonios del Tartarus que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol. De hecho ninguna luz — dijo Celestia con odio en su mirada.

Pero esa expresión también duró bastante poco pues un correo irrumpió de pronto.

—¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad! Tenemos noticias de su hermana, dice que lamenta no haber respondido antes ya que se encontraba en cierta misión diplomática en la República Popular Minotauriana y solicita que por favor le explique a qué viene todo esto.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? Entonces todo esto… ¡Está a salvo! — Celebró Celestia. — ¡A salvo! Todo el plan de este bobo se fue al traste.

Sweet Pea se congeló, ¿sería posible? ¿Pero cómo? Cayó de rodillas llorando.

—Yummy… oh no… ¡TE HE FALLADO YUMMY! ¡TE FALLÉ HERMANITA!

Y se puso a gritar como demente ahí mismo en el suelo ante la mirada de todos.

—No se lo traga ni tu mamá — dijo Vinyl aburridamente.

—Alguien que calculó todos sus movimientos como tú no puede caer con algo tan básico — dijo Bon-Bon.

—Nos perdimos la parte en que dijiste querías matar a la Princesa Luna pero de todos modos si algo nos dejaste claro es que todo este tiempo no has dejado de plantar distracciones — dijo Octavia. — ¿Te molestaría parar? El llanto falso es el sonido que más me irrita.

Sweet Pea efectivamente se calmó y se limpió las lágrimas de cocodrilos.

—Sí lo lamento pero es que he esperado tanto tiempo para este momento que tenía que hacer paso a paso la escena que imaginé, hasta aprendí a llorar sin razón… ah, ojalá haya una forma de capturar algo tan glorioso para siempre.

Laura levantó la mano y sacó su celular.

—Le puedo tomar video… ¿pero en serio qué diablos planeas Sweet Pea?

De nuevo los soldados y la Princesa del Sol se tensaron.

—¿A qué demonios apuntabas Sweet Pea? — Preguntó la Monarca con un hilo de voz.

—Simple: este lugar está conectado con los Archivos Reales; mientras todos se volvían locos tratando de salvar a la Princesa Luna y evacuando Canterlot mis empelados tuvieron tiempo de sobra para fisgonear por ahí.

—Ah, — dijo Laura admirada. — Vaciaste los Archivos y reemplazaste los documentos con periódicos viejos.

En menos de veinticuatro horas los documentos sobre todos los encubrimientos que ha hecho se harán públicos; además que la información sobre el Servicio Secreto incluyendo a sus agentes activos y misiones pasadas y futuras serán entregadas sin costo alguno a potencias extranjeras.

A Laura casi se le cae el teléfono e incluso Celestia tuvo que sostenerse para no caer de la impresión y del miedo.

—Claro, esto último no puede evitarse — siguió el poni verde. — Ah, ojalá que hubiera un poni que con una simple orden parara semejante golpe a Equestria… pero claro, a cambio ese hipotético poni exigiría su libertad así como una limpieza completa de su expediente y el de sus colaboradores… y por supuesto que _alguien_ acepte en público todos, todos; absolutamente todos sus encubrimientos.

Los soldados retrocedieron del horror ante la sonrisa de Sweet Pea y al ver a su Princesa caer de rodillas ante este sujeto.

—Tú, ¿es posible?

—La verdad duele pero las mentiras matan. Cierta personita se lo pensará dos veces antes de mentir a partir de ahora. ¿Entonces hacemos el trato o esperamos a que le declaren la guerra a Equestria?

Sweet Pea extendió su casco hacia Celestia y esperó, siempre con su sonrisa.  
La Princesa miró a Sweet Pea con sus ojos rosa de nuevo pasando a rojo y naranja debido a la furia que corría sus venas pero luego volvió a la normalidad lo aceptó temblorosa.

—Te odio Sweet Pea.

—Conservaré los documentos que robé como un seguro de vida contra ti — fue la seca respuesta del poni verde.

Los ponis al servicio del empresario estallaron en vítores y los soldados miraban con nuevo respeto a este joven terrestre que hizo una reverencia y como ya no tenía nada que temer se dirigió de regreso a su casa como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ah chicos les pagaré mañana mismo. Pero antes abran un último portal al mundo humano, ¿de acuerdo? — Le dijo a sus unicornios.

Ellos asintieron y de nuevo Celestia se levantó.

—¡Ni se te ocurra maldito!

—Hemos estado trabajando en este hechizo por mucho tiempo y es seguro de usar ahora — dijo el líder de los unicornios. — Además es nuestra última orden, devolver a su hogar a la doctora Heartstrings…

—¿Qué?

La Princesa tornó su mirada hacia Laura que le sonrió a los unicornios y a Sweet Pea para finalmente encarar a Celestia.

—¿Y en serio pensó que a estas alturas no me había enterado? Al principio odié mucho a Sweet Pea, pero esa experiencia en el mundo humano me ayudó a descubrir a mi familia. Mi verdadera familia, que ha pasado dieciséis años preguntándose qué pasó con su hijita; pero ahora que he vuelto a sus vidas no pensamos separarnos pronto. Sólo tuve que separarme unos momentos de ellos para ver el final de esta locura pero ahora que terminó le presento mi renuncia oficial. Soy una adolescente humana y planeo seguir siéndolo, gracias por todo Majestad pero en serio no vuelva a meterse en mi vida.

La Princesa suspiró, ¿cuántas derrotas en una sola noche? Era el colmo

—De acuerdo, dejaré que abran el portal, se lo debo agente.

Los unicornios se pusieron en fila y pronto unieron fuerzas. Tras un haz de luz la puerta de regreso al mundo humano estaba abierta una última vez.

—Hemos practicado mucho doctora Heartstrings — dijo el que parecía mayor. — Podemos enviarla hacia el último punto que memorizamos, a donde enviamos a sus amigas la última vez.

—Es la entrada a mi casa, gracias.

Laura se encaminó cuando el dulce toque de Bon-Bon la detuvo.

—¿Entonces esto es lo que decides? — Preguntó ella. — ¿Lyra?

—Mi nombre es Laura, Bonnie — dijo la joven. — Y soy humana, lo siento pero este problema tiene que terminar definitivamente y para eso yo debo irme.

La terrestre color crema se enjuagó una lágrima.

—¿No hay más remedio, no? ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión, no?

Laura se agachó y tomó los cascos de Bon-Bon para besarla.

—Eso… se sintió extraño…

—Yo sé pero de todos modos… Princesa, igualmente presento mi renuncia al Servicio Secreto e igualmente le pido un enorme fvor.

—¿Favor? ¿Qué más quieren de mí? — Se quejó Celestia.

—Conviértame en humana para poder irme con Laura. Por favor.

Celestia rodó los ojos.

—Te sermonearía pero he tenido un día agotador. Haz lo que quieras pero te advierto: si alguna vez cruzas de regreso aquí tu cuerpo recordará a qué mundo pertenece y volverás a ser una poni de inmediato, lo mismo que ocurrió con la agente Heartstrings.

—Conforme.

Entonces Celestia concentró su poder en la joven color crema envolviéndola en una luz que poco a poco fue transformando sus cascos delanteros en manos, se hizo más alta, sus cascos traseros se transformaron en piernas… todo estaba finalizado, solamente sus ojos y su cabello recordaba a que alguna vez fue una poni. La joven buscó a tientas la mano de Laura que la tomó con cariño.

—Bonnie no tenías qué.

—Tenía, Laura eres mi alma gemela y nada cambiará eso. Nuestros cuerpos habrán cambiado pero seguimos siendo tú y yo querida.

Se abrazaron, y Vinyl y Octavia llegaron a abrazarlas también.

—¿Entonces es el adiós chicas?

—Sí bueno, no prometo que las visitaremos pero al menos jamás las olvidaremos.

—Chicas, gracias por todo y lamento si mi obstinación puso en peligro al Reino — dijo Bon-Bon muy sonriente.

—No hay fijón, además quedó más que claro que ni aunque quisiésemos hubiésemos podido detener a ese loco — sonrió Vinyl.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? — Dijo Octavia mirando primero a Bon-Bon y luego a Laura. — Tú también cuídate mucho vieja amiga, extrañaré tocar contigo en la Orquesta Real de Ponyville.

Las amigas se abrazaron.

—Adiós a nuestros viajes a la AntroCon — sonrió Lyra. — Pero si puedo seguiré escribiendo. Gracias a mi hermanita sé que los cuentos de mi mundo natal son una buena idea para historias para niñas pequeñas.

Se abrazaron cuando el portal color verde se abrió detrás de ellas.

—Adiós Bonny, Ly-ly…

—Amigas, no nos olviden.

Las nuevas humanas se tomaron de las manos y se encaminaron al portal. Celestia bajó la cabeza.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó, yo la verdad hice lo que hice porque pensé que era por el bien de mis pequeños ponis y…

Laura se detuvo en seco, se volvió hacia Celestia y le sonrió.

—No se preocupe Alteza, yo comprendo.

Celestia sonrió satisfecha.

—Me alegro que entienda agente y…

De improviso Laura cerró el puño y le rompió la nariz mientras Bon-Bon cruzaba el portal.

—No compensan dieciséis años de mentiras… pero me supo a gloria.

Y luego cruzó el portal muy satisfecha de sí misma.

—Maldita sea… — se quejó en el suelo la Princesa limpiándose la sangre. — Este ha sido oficialmente el peor día de mi vida.

 _ **Mundo humano, Residencia Michalekos; 6:07pm**_

La familia entera estaba reunida en el salón principal sin decir palabra, sólo esperaban en silencio; sólo un poco más preocupadas cuando vieron que los relámpagos verdes cesaron pero al final se quedaron esperando en silencio.

Llamaron al timbre.  
Tomas Michelakos se movió como un autómata hacia la puerta. El mundo entero pareció congelarse.

—¡LAURA! — Gritó él.

El resto de la familia igualmente se levantó de golpe.

—¿LAURA? — Gritaron Chloe y Selena.

La familia entera fue a abrazar a su amada hija y hermana que les devolvió el gesto alegremente.

—Lo prometido es deuda — dijo ella muy sonriente. — Y dije que regresaría.

—¡Oh Laura!

Se quedaron así por un rato cuando finalmente se separaron.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu… bueno todavía me parece raro eso de verte de novia con una poni y…

—Y de eso quería hablar — dijo Laura separándose. — ¿Bonnie?

Una muchacha envuelta en un vestido color crema con el cabello color azul con una franja rosa se adelantó.

—Traje compañía — dijo Laura. — Creo que recuerdan a Bon-Bon.

—Por supuesto que te recordamos — sonrió Selena extendiendo un brazo. — Ven aquí tú también.

Y el abrazo se reanudó más una. Bon-Bon sonrió.

—Imagino que ahora me toca estudiar tus libros sobre humanos para aprender las costumbres humanas, ¿no?

—Al menos entre dos será más divertido.

Era el final.

—Pero no puedes llamarte Bon-Bon — dijo Chloe. — No suena normal.

—¿Entonces cómo puedo llamarme? — Quiso saber la chica.

—No sé ustedes pero Bonnie suena mejor que bien — sonrió Selena. — Bienvenida a la familia querida.

* * *

 **Sólo queda el epílogo pero lo haré hasta traducir por lo menos un cap más y postearla a la versión en inglés. Luego de esto creo que no volveré a usar al personaje de Sweet Pea en los episodios de la Guardia de la Amistad. Sin más espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. 00-FINAL

_**Equestria, Ciudad de ManeHattan; miércoles 9:28am**_

Los señores Crunchy Spinach y Tasty Carrot los padres del multimillonario Sweet caminaban de regreso a su hogar luego del anuncio especial por parte de la Princesa Celestia. Aparentemente luego de mucho reflexionar en cuanto al costo-beneficio de ocultar secretos a sus pequeños ponis, Celestia finalmente se había decidido a contar la verdad sobre cientos de acontecimientos ocurridos durante los últimos cincuenta años, (entre tantos el accidente sobre su hija Yummy Beans) y se encontraba dando una gira de explicación de por qué se vio en la necesidad de ocultar tantas cosas por el bien de sus ciudadanos.  
ManeHattan era una de las tantas ciudades en el tour, y a estas alturas ya era noticia nacional que la reputación de la Princesa estaba decayendo mucho debido a estos anuncios y a la publicación de los documentos que ella misma mandó a encubrir en su momento.

El matrimonio finalmente a su apartamento luego de soportar los cientos de pésames de sus vecinos y conocidos los cuales empezaron cuando Celestia anunció entre tantas cosas el incidente de Yummy. Había sido agotador tener que escarbar su pasado pero al menos ya todo había terminado, luego de este horrible anuncio no se volvería a mencionar ese doloroso incidente nunca más, ¿o tal vez sí? Cuando llegaron un buen grupo de ponis de mudanza empacaban cuidadosamente varias cajas en una gran carreta. ¿Qué pasaba?

Corrieron a ver y se toparon con su hijo menor dirigiendo toda la operación. Les sonrió.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Dijo él alegremente. — ¿Cómo les fue en el tour de la vergüenza de Bo-Bestia? O bueno, sólo Bestia, se lo merece más. En fin ha pasado el tiempo y he decidido que el hecho que un multimillonario como yo siga viviendo con sus padres es ridículo así que me mudaré. Conseguí un pent-house ahí por en Trottenaghe. Callado, un vecindario perfecto y puedo administrar mi nueva fábrica desde ahí.

Finalmente el par de ponis terrestres se recuperaron de la sorpresa.

—Sweet Pea, creímos que nunca volveríamos a verte luego que bueno, la Princesa dijera esas cosas horribles sobre ti que conspirabas contra la Corona y que…

—Conspiraba contra la Corona y gané — explicó él. — Es por eso que Celestia está dando su tour de la vergüenza, simplemente no le di opción.

Sus dos padre retrocedieron sin saber qué decir, así que Sweet Pea regresó su atención a los ponis que estaban empacando sus cosas en la carreta.

—Todos estos años tanto ella como ustedes dos han estado mintiéndome a la cara a mí que lo vi todo e incluso a nuestra familia y amigos sobre lo que verdaderamente pasó con Yummy. ¿Cómo creen que me sentí cuando la abuela o los tíos comenzaron a hablar mal de ella sólo porque se fue con ese semental imaginario? Merecía más, mucho más pero jamás podré recuperarla como tal así que lo menos que podía hacer era recuperar su memoria.

—Oh hijo, de haber sabido que lo viste tal vez hubiéramos hablado contigo y…

—Miren comprendo que hayan sido obligados a guardar silencio y todo, ¿pero ensuciar la memoria de Yummy? Ella merecía más y ahora lo tiene; así como ella hay miles de ponis afectados por los secretos de Celestia pero ahora sus memorias han sido limpiadas. Ayudar a todos era la única forma que tenía de honrar la memoria de mi hermana.

Entonces se fue dando una última mirada hacia atrás y despidiéndose de sus padres agitando un casco. El asunto era que había demasiados recuerdos dolorosos en esa casa, aunque no podía ponerse triste hoy ni en un buen rato ya que el tour de la vergüenza de Celestia iba para largo.

—Lo hicimos hermanita.

 _ **Mundo humano, Residencia Michalekos; miércoles 10:02am**_

Tomas se estiró luego de un par de largas horas escribiendo, con todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días su fecha límite estaba encima, era el problema de ser un escritor reconocido, todos esperaban mucho de él.

—Cariño, ¿dónde está Chloe? — Le preguntó a su esposa que estaba ocupada con su laptop.

Selena señaló hacia el jardín y Tomas sólo pudo sonreír, desde que todo había terminado y que Chloe ya estaba de vacaciones pasaba cada minuto de su tiempo con Laura y Bon-Bon, es decir Bonnie. Salió a ver y tal como se lo imaginaba las dos muchachas estaban ocupadas enseñando a Chloe los secretos del Kung-Fu.

—No, no, no, pon tu mano de esta otra forma — dijo Laura tomando la mano de Chloe y abriéndola. — Piénsala como la forma de una cuchilla.

—¿Así?

—¡Así! ¡Ahora tira un golpe!

Chloe lo hizo y fue detenida por Bonnie que sonrió.

—Así me gusta, a este ritmo cuando regreses a la escuela serás toda una cinturón negro en Artes Terrestres.

—Kung-Fu Bonnie, debemos adaptarnos a las costumbres humanas.

Los dos Michalekos sonrieron. Nunca imaginaron que al recuperar a su hija también ganarían a otra pero pudo haber sido peor, pudo haberse quedado para siempre en Equestria. Todavía les costaba entender qué pasó con aquel mundo mágico pero se alegraban de tener a su hija de vuelta.

—¿Y oye, volveremos a esa librería cuando terminemos aquí?

—Pues no sé, todavía no sé si pueda encarar a Paul y Mónica luego de toparnos con un Timberwolf en su librería pero bueno supongo que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablarles.

Bonnie se rio y puso su mano en la espalda de su novia.

—Me divertiré contigo en este mundo Laura.

—Y yo espero que en esta etapa todo nos salga Bonnie — dijo la joven de verde devolviendo el gesto.

* * *

 **Y helo aquí, un cierre a esta historia que como dije tantas veces no pasa de ser un homenaje a Anthropology de JasonTheHuman. Demasiado separado del material original pero bueno fue divertido hacerlo y me hubiera gustado terminar de traducir antes de hacer el epílogo pero no modo, se me presentó un inconveniente. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **POSDATA: extrañaré a usar a Sweet Pea en la Guardia de la Amistad pero ahora que demostré que no está de verdad loco no tengo más uso para él. Ni modo y de nuevo gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí.**


End file.
